E como seria se
by C.L. Hashehoff
Summary: E como seria se Voldemort não atacasse os Potter's naquele Halloween? Se Pettigrew nunca tivesse o 'segredo? Se Sirius não fosse para Azkaban? E se o Lord das Trevas, mesmo com o conhecimento da profecia, não pudesse agir, como seria a vida de Harry?
1. Halloween de 1981

**1- O Halloween de 81**

Era uma tarde ventosa de outono. Descendo a rua do cemitério, após alguns quarteirões podia se ver um sobrado branco, de um tamanho razoável. As janelas estavam fechadas, bem como as portas. Nos jardins folhas amareladas rolavam com o vento. A frente da casa, um carvalho e um jardim de tamanho considerável, um caminho de pedras levava a varanda da frente.

Um homem descia a rua. Sua pele era muito clara, seus olhos eram azuis, um azul muito profundo. Seus cabelos eram negros sedosos e caiam sobre seu rosto, seu corpo não deixava a desejar, era musculoso e alto. Ele descia a rua despreocupadamente, mãos nos bolsos, olhos fechados

Ele parou em frente o sobrado e empurrou o pequeno portão de ferro. Seguiu pelo caminho de pedras. Subindo na varanda ele bateu a porta. Logo ouviu-se movimentação dentro da casa, cinco minutos depois uma a porta se abriu. Atrás dela uma mulher ruiva, de corpo estruturado, olhos verdes, ela sorriu para o visitante e o deixou passar.

–Feliz Halloween Sirius. – disse a ruiva fechando a porta.

–Pra você também Lily – disse Sirius. – Onde está o Tiago?

–Babando pelo Harry, estão na sala. – disse a ruiva, indo em direção a cozinha – Sirius, cuida pro Tiago na quebra nada.

Sirius entrou na sala e vislumbrou o amigo segurando o filho sobre a pequena vassoura de brinquedo que ele, Sirius, dera. O amigo ria feito uma criança. Quando Tiago viu o amigo sorriu e foi até ele com o filho sobre os braços.

-Almofadinhas! – cumprimentou Tiago.

-Pontas! Então como vai a paternidade? – perguntou Sirius sentando no sofá.

-Tirando as fraudas... Hey Harry assim não! – disse Tiago, Harry havia pegado os óculos do pai e agora os chacoalhava no ar. Tiago repôs seus óculos no rosto.

Tiago era um pouco mais baixo que Sirius, mas ainda sim alto e musculoso, seus cabelos eram negros espetados, olhos castanhos esverdeados.

Os dois conversavam sobre o tumulto que Voldemort estava causando, o trabalho que os aurores tinham para capturar os comensais e sobre assuntos da ordem.

Tiago passava a mão pelos cabelos freqüentemente, os bagunçando mais. Lílian estava no andar de cima tentando fazer o filho adormecer. Sirius e Tiago continuavam a conversa até que a ruiva desceu. Logo os três se sentaram à mesa e jantaram. No final da noite, Sirius se levantou do sofá onde conversavam e foi em direção ao hall.

-Onde você vai dormir Sirius? – perguntou Lílian levantando a sobrancelha.

-Bom, eu... Hum... Em uma pensão. – respondeu ele.

-Ora que bobagem Almofadinhas! – retrucou Tiago.

-Eu vou pegar os cobertores e travesseiros, você monta o sofá cama Ti? – perguntou Lily ao marido.

Lílian subiu as escadas e logo voltou com dois travesseiros e cobertores. Tiago já havia montado a cama. Sirius agradeceu os dois amigos. Lílian e Tiago insistiam que não era nada. Assim eles se despediram e foram dormir.

Na manhã seguinte Tiago acordou e não viu a esposa ao seu lado. Com o coração apertado, ele desceu as escadas correndo e chamando por Lílian, que apareceu correndo ao pé da escada.

-O que houve Tiago? – perguntou ela assustada.

Tiago ainda ofegante a abraçou forte. Lílian confusa o abraçou também, depois de alguns segundos. Tiago olhou no rosto da esposa com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Meu amor, o que houve? – perguntou Lílian mais preocupada ainda.

-Eu... Eu achei que tinha te perdido Lil... – Lílian abraçou o marido carinhosamente, o consolando.

Depois de acalmar-se Tiago se sentou a mesa com Lílian. Ambos estavam passando o tempo como na época de Hogwarts, como se nada os ameaçasse. Mas isto não era uma verdade.

O mundo bruxo passava por dificuldades. Um novo bruxo das trevas que se intitulava Lord Voldemort aterrorizava a todos. Massacres ocorriam com uma freqüência assustadora. Crianças ficavam órfãs, pais perdiam seus filhos, o St. Mungus estava lotado, todos se sentiam perdidos no caos.

Os dias na casa eram sempre os mesmos, aconchegantes. Lily e Tiago freqüentemente colocavam o filho na cama entre eles, o medo de perdê-lo era grande.

Uma manhã de dezembro Tiago levantou-se cedo. Dando um beijo na face da mulher e passando a mão pelos cabelos negros do filho ele desceu a sala de estar. Pegando exemplar d' O Profeta Diário ele começou a ler o jornal. As noticias não eram boas, nunca eram ultimamente. Todos os dias saiam notas de assassinatos, desaparecimentos, invasões e outros atos terroristas.

A lareira faiscou, levantando a sobrancelha, Tiago se aproximou do móvel. Logo um fogo verde subiu, ele já sabia o que era. O Ministério. Sem erro logo o rosto de Santeson, chefe da sessão dos aurores, pareceu por meio da rede de Flú, avisando Tiago que eles precisavam dele em uma missão na Irlanda, aparentemente alguns dos aliados do Ministério estavam agindo estranhamente. Anotando todas as informações necessárias ele se despediu e disse que dali vinte minutos estaria no Ministério.

Subindo rapidamente as escadas Tiago começou convocar o que achou necessário para a mala e se trocar. Quando estava quase partindo após terminar o bilhete para Lily, a mulher apareceu na porta da cozinha com uma expressão muito triste, Tiago sabia que ela odiava essas missões muito longas.

Tiago se encaminhou até a ruiva e a abraçou forte. Lílian apertou o peito do marido e deixou escapar um soluço, levando consigo algumas lágrimas. Tiago apertou mais o abraço, queria que ela soubesse que eles ficariam bem. Depois de alguns minutos abraçados, Tiago levantou o rosto da esposa e, delicadamente afastando seus cabelos ruivos do rosto, Tiago a beijou.

-Ficara tudo bem Lily, logo acaba... Eu volto pra você minha ruivinha... Tchau – e saiu pela porta deixo Lílian às lágrimas.

Os dias passavam em Godric's Hollow, mas na casa dos Potters, as coisas estavam mais calmas. Eliza freqüentemente visitava Lílian as amigas ficavam juntas, Harry adorava Eliza, ela fazia caretas que arrancavam gostosas gargalhadas do pequeno bebê.

Eliza Lewis era a melhor amiga de Lílian, elas tinham estudado juntas Hogwarts, ambas eram cobiçadas. Eliza sempre fora mais atirada e extrovertida que Lily, portanto ficara com mais rapazes, continuava solteira. Era uma escritora respeitável d' O Profeta, mas não achava um rapaz que a completasse. Nos tempos de escola Lílian acreditava que a amiga alimentava uma paixão por Sirius, embora agora com afastamento ela não sabia se isso perecia.

Nos dias próximos ao Natal, Lílian teve que trabalhar dias diretos no hospital, Eliza se ofereceu para ficar com Harry, mas Lílian ficou com pena da amiga, e lhe disse que cuidar do Harry dias seguidos era cansativo demais, então Lily o levaria ao St. Mungus alguns dias, e Eliza cuidaria dele em outros. A amiga concordou. E isso foi por duas semanas, até o Natal.

Na véspera de Natal Tiago ainda não havia voltado isso preocupava Lílian ela passou a noite com o filho na sala. Com um ano e meio já podia se ver a semelhança entre Tiago e Harry o menino tinha todos os traços do pai exceto os olhos, seus olhos eram iguais os de Lily.

Harry brincava no chão próximo a lareira com seu hipogrifo de pelúcia, batia o no chão feliz. O bebê olhou para a mãe que observava o fogo pensativa. Harry, ainda com o pequeno brinquedo na mão engatinhou até ela, erguendo seus braços em pedido de colo. Lílian apanhou o filho no colo e o olhou lembrando-se do Maroto. Harry como se entendesse a tristeza da mãe passou sua pequena e desajeitada mão no rosto dela. Lílian deixando escapar um suspiro abraçou forte o filho, e lá eles ficaram abraçados.

No dia seguinte Lily acordou e se viu deitada no sofá e a seu lado barulhos na cozinha e com o coração disparado correu para lá. Tiago estava ao fogão tentando fazer panquecas, a cozinhas estava lastimável, tinha farinha e ovos para todos os lados. Os cabelos muito negros de Tiago estavam brancos. Lílian foi até ele e o beijou. Ambos ficaram abraçados até Harry abrir o berreiro. Naquele dia eles comemoraram como adolescentes, se abraçaram, fizeram guerra de neve, se beijaram e outras coisas também, obviamente naquela noite Harry dormiu no berço.

Na manhã seguinte eles foram a pequena igreja local que ficava subindo a rua em frente ao cemitério. Tiago tentava manter-se sério diante das travessuras do filho, Lílian lhe lançava olhares reprovadores. Ao fim da missa de Natal eles saiam da igreja quando os Changs lhes chamaram, Lily sorriu e foi até eles. Cumprimentaram-se e começaram a conversar, eles comentavam sobre a guerra e sobre filhos também sobre os tempos de escola e o que cada colega estava fazendo da vida agora.

Eles caminhavam juntos pelas ruas.

-Ruivinha minha vida ta tão perfeita! – comentava Tiago com um sorriso enorme.

-Hehe... parece uma criança Tiago, porque comentou isso? – perguntou a ruiva.

-Ors! Porque é verdade! Hey Lily, aposto como Harry vai ser apanhador! Exatamente como o pai e vai aprontar muitas... – sonhava ele acordado enquanto Lily destrancava a porta.

-Ele vai ser monitor! – falou ela decidida.

-Credo! Não joga uma maldição dessas no menino Lílian ! – esbravejou Tiago.

-Maldição? – perguntou ela levantando a sobrancelha.

-É, quero dizer não que tenha problema você ter sido – corrigiu Tiago rápido enquanto ela subia as escadas batendo os pés. – Lílian! Espera...

Quando ele chegou ao quarto foi acertado por um coberto e um travesseiro. Lílian bateu a porta e a trancou, deixando Tiago um tanto confuso. Ele pegou o cobertor um pouco irritado e foi até o sofá cama e o montou. Deitado sozinho ele ficou emburrado, porém se consolou com as memórias da noite passada e assim adormeceu...


	2. Bemvinda Sarah!

**2 - Bem Vinda Sarah!**

Na manhã seguinte Lílian desceu arrependida e foi desculpar com Tiago. O moreno foi extremamente frio com ela, ambos ficaram o dia sem se falar quando a noite caiu ele novamente montou o sofá cama sem que Lílian o mandasse para fora do quarto, a ruiva no entanto tentava persuadi-lo a voltar.

Outra manhã feio e Lílian novamente tentou falar com o marido, desta vez um pouco enfraquecido pela saudades e também ciente que ela não era muito previsível ele a perdoou. Eles passearam pela vila de mãos dadas eles ficaram na praça, Tiago brincava com o filho enquanto Lílian o observava.

Eles pediram a um senhorzinho que passava que os fotografasse. Eles logo voltaram para casa. Lá Tiago correu para o porão para revelar as fotos. Lílian ficou com o filho na sala. Uma nevasca começava a cair, a ruiva passou pelos quartos fechando todas as janelas e quando voltou a sala deu de cara com outro moreno dos olhos azuis. Depois de um enorme pulo e berro maior ela se acalmou. Tiago já subia as escadas correndo.

-Almofadinhas! – disse ele abraçando o amigo.

-Como vai Pontas? – perguntou o outro sorrindo. – o meu afilhado?

O menino já se agitava nos braços da mãe. Lílian o passou para o colo de Sirius. Tiago se sentou perguntando sobre a missão do amigo enquanto sua esposa subiu com o propósito suspeito de arrumar algumas coisas no quarto. Quando voltou Lílian vinha junto com uma moça com curvas bem definidas, cabelos que começava a cachear nas pontas, negros e sedosos, sua estatura era mediana, seu rosto era claro com as bochechas rosadas olhos acinzentados.

Eliza olhou para amiga furiosa e para os presentes da lá. Sirius também olhou a nova visitante com certo desagrado. Tiago olhava para esposa com orgulho. Eliza se sentou muito contragosto e conversou com o casal fingindo não notar a existência de Sirius, que fez exatamente o mesmo que a morena.

Ao fim da noite eles se despediram do casal e se quer se encararam. Lílian e Tiago observaram os amigos irem embora, e finalmente foram limpar a cozinha, pois haviam insistido que os amigos ficassem para o jantar, gerando louça extra para lavarem. Depois de arrumarem tudo eles subiram e ficaram lá deitados, conversando.

-Ta na hora dele ir... – falou Lílian serenamente.

-Mas ainda é cedo! Quem vai cuidar dele? – perguntava Tiago, com uma expressão de criança sem colo.

-As professoras!

-E quem disse que são confiáveis? – perguntou ele, ainda fazendo birra.

-Tiago!

-Lílian...

-Chega de brincadeiras! O Harry tem que ir para escolinha! Não podemos cuidar dele e ficar pedindo par Liza ou para os Dixons!

-Ta bem – falou ele vencido. – então Setembro do ano que vem ele vai.

-Não! A gente o põe em janeiro, mesmo que sejam meio de ano, é só uma creche!

-Mas Lily...

-Sem mais Tiago!

A rotina dos dias não se alterou muito, eles iam trabalhar e deixavam Harry ou com os Dixons, com Liza ou com Bathilda, uma senhora de idade que adorava o garoto. Janeiro longo veio e Harry foi para a pequena creche local, Tiago é claro era contra, mas teve que ceder diante dos argumentos de Lílian e também logo reconheceu que o garoto gostava da escola e que lá não lhe faziam mal.

Janeiro passou rapidamente, Tiago se acostumou com a idéia de Harry estar na escola. Lílian parecia mais tranqüila, e ele embora ainda saísse em missões pela Ordem e pelo Ministério, não passava mais tanto tempo fora de casa. Eles passavam os finais de semana juntos aproveitando a vida como se Voldemort não existisse.

Em abril Lílian começou a ficar com o humor um pouco variável vivia conversando com Liza, mas se negava a dizer o assunto para Tiago. O moreno estava ficando cada dia mais nervoso. Normalmente falava com Sirius, que insistia em falar que a culpa era de Eliza. Certa noite voltando do Ministério Tiago e Sirius, pararam em um pequeno para tomar uma cerveja.

-Ai Almofadinhas ela ta me deixando doido! – disse Tiago bagunçando os cabelos.

Sirius revirou os olhos, impaciente com a ação do amigo e tomou o último gole da sua bebida.

-Pontas, o que você acha que ela tem? – Falou Sirius.

-Não tenho idéia! Ela nunca agiu assim! – disse o outro pagando a conta. Sirius imitou a ação do amigo e o seguiu pra rua.

-Nunca? Nenhuma única vez? – perguntou Sirius sério.

-Nenhu... – começou triste, mas logo abriu um enorme sorriso. – SIMM!

-MERLIN! – berrou Sirius assustado com o amigo. – que houve?

-Ela já agiu assim... lá lari lari larere – respondeu Tiago começando a saltitar pela rua.

-Isso já entendi – respondeu o outro emburrado. – mas porque do escândalo, veado?

-SIRIUS BLACK! Pela... – começou ele, pensando. – já esqueci que vez, sou um C-E-R-V-O!

-Que seja veado! Por que toda essa felicidade? – falou Sirius imaginando a resposta.

-Ela ta grávida! Eu vou ter outro filho! – disse ele feliz.

-Poxa! Vocês não saem da cama hein? – comentou o outro.

Tiago voltou saltitante e correndo para casa, no caminho comprou flores para esposa e assim que a viu abraçou-a forte, porém cuidadosamente. Lílian se assustou um pouco, também o abraçou feliz e recebeu as flores, sorridente. Depois de por as flores no vaso, voltou para a sala, onde Tiago dançava com Harry no colo, o bebê tinha cara de choro para mãe. Lílian tirou o filhou dos braços do maroto.

-Ok! Não que não goste de te ver feliz, mas porque de tudo isso? – Perguntou Lílian preocupada.

-Pra quando é? – perguntou ele com os olhos brilhando.

-O que?

-O bebê!

-Ah! Tiago...

-Outro filho! Que perfeito... Uma menininha! Linda como você!

-Tia..Tiago...

-Sim?

-Eu não sei se estou realmente grávida...

-Mas...

-Ainda não fui ao médico.

-Iremos! Iremos ao melhor médico de Londres! – disse ele sorrindo.

Tiago caminhou até Lílian e segurou suas mãos enquanto levantava seu rosto. Ela encarou o sorriso radiante confiante de Tiago.

-Vai dar tudo certo ruivinha... – assegurou ele.

Tiago marcou logo um médico para Lílian e na semana seguinte eles estavam indo para Londres. Logo estavam em um consultório limpo e bem cuidado o médico usou aparelhos que Tiago não soube identificar. Depois de um tempo esperando lá fora o médico chamou Lílian para o consultório. Tiago começou a anda de um lado para o outro esperando os resultados. Os vinte minutos que Lílian passou no consultório pareceram horas para Tiago.

Quando estavam saindo do consultório Lílian contava para Tiago o que o Médico disse; que eles teriam outro filho. Ele parecia uma criança que recebera que o Natal chegara mais cedo, saltitava e cantarolava pela rua. Os dois se sentaram em uma sorveteria e aproveitaram o dia para namorarem. Tiago freqüentemente provocava Lílian lha dando indiretas que deixavam a esposa corada. Eles riam das caretas que Tiago fazia quando foram interrompidos por uma voz enjoada as costa de Lílian.

-É isso que a sua gentinha faz? – falou uma mulher com cabelos negros rosto comprido, pescoço duas vezes maior que o normal, magra demais, expressão enjoada e vestido florido. – Ficam andando em sorveterias, ao invés de trabalhar? É isso Lily?

-Oi para você também Petúnia! Sim estou bem e você? Ah o Harry vai bem obrigada, e o seu filho o Dudley, não é? – virou-se irônica Lílian.

-Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou Tiago muito confuso.

-Sim, infelizmente! – responderam as duas ao mesmíssimo tempo.

-Vê se desinfeta aberração! – xingou Petúnia levantando seu enorme e fino nariz.

-Aberração? Não sou eu que tenho cara de cavalo!

-Eu não faço os outros explodirem com a mente!

-Mulher de um elefante!

-Cabeço de fósforo!

-Girafa!

Tiago acompanhava a discussão seguindo com os olhos quem falava, tinha uma expressão entediada e surpresa ao mesmo. Ele ria a cada bom insulto dado, é claro que Lílian levava uma nítida vantagem. Tiago estava entretido na briga quando alguém lhe tocou o ombro. Era Remo. Ele ia começar a falar algo quando notou a discussão, aparentemente ele ficou tão surpreso com os adjetivos que Lílian usava, que ficou sem palavras.

Depois de um bom tempo de discussão, Petúnia abandonou a sorveteria derrotada e irritada. Lílian acompanhou a mulher com o olhar e depois se largou na cadeira em frente a Tiago. Remo já havia contornado a divisória da sorveteria e sentado na mesa com os amigos. Depois de murmurar alguns xingamentos não entendíveis Lily se acalmou e sorriu para os dois como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Meu Merlin! – disse Tiago, se levantando e indo em direção a mulher. – o que você acha que ta fazendo?

-Co..Como assim Tiago? – perguntou ela preocupada.

-Se estressando desde jeito! Poderia ter perdido a Sarah!

-Como? – perguntaram Remo e Lílian ao mesmo tempo.

-O bebê! – disse ele desesperado. – não ta sentido nada?

-Nada... – respondeu ela o acalmando.

-Ótimo! – respondeu ele sorridente.

-Vocês vão ter outro bebê? – perguntou Remo contente.

-Siiim! – respondeu Tiago, mostrando todos os dentes enquanto Lily dava um sorriso discreto.

-Que maravilhoso! Parabéns! – disse Remo feliz. – bom eu tenho que voltar as pesquisas

Remo passou a mão pela cabeça parecendo cansado. Tiago e Lílian se entreolharam, sabiam que Remo quando começava a pesquisar algo se esquecia um pouco que era humano e que precisava comer e dormir. Porém como a barba do amigo estava feita e suas olheiras não estavam maiores que o normal eles acharam que não estava ocorrendo tal fato.

-Remo, ta se cuidando? – perguntou Lílian.

-Claro, não se preocupe, to comendo, dormindo, fazendo tudo direito. – respondeu ele tranqüilo.

-Então continua se cuidando Aluado. – falou Tiago num raro tom sério.

-Pode deixar! Pontas, vocês também tomem cuidado e cuidem das crianças, ouvi falar que Greyback esta rondando as proximidades de Godric's Hollow... – informou Remo.

-Obrigado, vamos tomar cuidado... – disse Tiago.

Remo apertou a mão de Tiago, deu um beijo na face de Lílian, pegou o sobretudo e foi embora. O casal observou o amigo por alguns segundos depois foi pagar a conta e voltou para casa, no caminho pegaram Harry na escola. Tiago fez questão de carregar o filho.

Eles logo entraram no sobrado numero 17 da rua Wintervil. Harry que agora já falava e andava trazia brinquedos para os pais e inventava brincadeiras. Tiago e Lílian se encantavam com as brincadeiras do filho. Os três estavam sentados no chão fazendo desenhos de cera, Harry tentava hora desenhar na parede, hora engolir o giz.

Depois de muitas perseguições e pinturas Harry logo adormeceu nos braços da mãe. Tiago pegou o menino do colo de Lílian enquanto ela levantava. Os dois subiram as escadas lentamente e depositar o menino no berço, que agora começava ficar pequeno.

Lílian e Tiago se trocaram colocando seus pijamas e se deitaram. Os dois dormiram abraçados. A vida dos Potters parecia perfeita.

Mais dois meses se passaram e Lílian agora começava a ficar com a barriga maior. Eliza e Sirius haviam voltado com a amizade, a segunda parecia ter a cintura levemente menos definida do que antes, porém como ninguém além de Lily havia percebido não chamou atenção para o fato. Remo estava viajando atrás de suas pesquisas. Logo, Lílian veio, a saber, que Luize Dixon também esperava um bebê, logo estavam fazendo planos para que os filhos fossem amigos.

Os meses passavam com uma aceleração inconstante, as vezes penavam a passar, por outras mais pareciam semanas. A barriga de Lílian crescia rapidamente, assim como suas alterações repentinas de humor, nada que Tiago não tivesse enfrentado antes.

Logo, depois de muita insistência de Tiago, ele e Lílian foram a mesmo médico em Londres para poderem saber o sexo da criança. Tiago novamente ficou para fora da sala. Andando de um lado para o outro da recepção ele olhava freqüentemente para a porta... Nada, mas já fazia um bom tempo que ela havia entrado! O que eles estavam fazendo? Essa medicina trouxa não é confiável. Lílian logo saiu sorridente da sala com sua barriga arredonda.

O marido correu a ela, lhe deu um beijo na testa e começou o questionário preocupadíssimo com a mulher. Depois de responder o que pode entender do interrogatório de Tiago, Lílian começou o suspense sobre o bebê, o homem choramingava, reclamava, ameaçava, fingia, mas não conseguiu fazer Lílian lhe dizer nada, depois de um tempo que havia desistido e estava com uma cara super triste, Lílian se comoveu e lhe disse que teriam uma filha dali dois meses.

Tiago ficou tão feliz que fez questão de dar uma festa. Lílian era completamente contra a idéia, pois estaria cansada demais para uma festa. Tiago insistia que o momento não poderia passar em branco.

Depois de várias e longas discussões eles decidiram chamar alguns amigos para uma reunião. Assim eles começaram a ver quem não estava em missão ou morto. No final a lista não continha muitos nomes, os Changs viriam, assim como os Dixons, e Sirius era obvio que viria, pois ele praticamente morava na casa, Moody também viria e Dumbledore fora convidado, Eliza disse que, infelizmente, não poderia ir a festa, mas não quis explicar o porque.

Depois de muito discutirem eles decidiram fazer a festa dali três semanas. E assim foi feito. Três semanas depois a casa estava cheia e animada, Harry aprontava e chamava atenção de todos, uma hora passeava com o chapéu de Dumbledore pela cozinha. Depois tentava brincar de bolinha com o olho de Moody.

A festa acabou tarde, mas deixo todos muito felizes. Tiago e Lílian, com um rápido aceno arrumaram a casa, Harry dormira abraçado ao seu pomo de pelúcia. Depois disso os três Potters foram dormir.

Tiago agora estava sobrecarregado de tarefas, aparentemente Voldemort tinha sido localizado na Ásia, mas não sabiam exatamente onde ele estava, a um mês do bebê nascer Tiago teve que viajar.

Apesar de todos os apelos do maroto, não houve escolha ele foi para a Ásia, Tiago implorou a Lílian que se mantivesse calma, que ele voltaria antes de Sarah nascer.

Tiago ficou fora duas semanas, logo voltou e foi até sua casa. Lílian ainda não havia chegado. Ele esperou umas duas horas com Harry que ela voltasse. Nada.

Tiago estava tão preocupado que pegou o filho e foi com ele até o hospital andou um tempo pelos corredores do St. Mungus a procura da sua adorada ruivinha. Porém às dez da noite de Halloween o hospital vazio não abrigava nenhuma cabeleira avermelhada. Depois de percorre todos os andares, duas vezes, derrotado Tiago recorreu a recepcionista.

-Por favor, eu estou procurando Lílian Potter, a curandeira... – falou ele educadamente.

-Se você não dissesse que ela era curandeira ficaria tão mais difícil... – ironizou a recepcionista, irritando o moreno. – está no primeiro andar, quarto 578.

-Obrigado – disse ele, antes de disparar em direção ao tal quarto.

Lílian estava deitada na maca com uma expressão cansada, mas que logo se desfez ao ver moreno. Tiago, ainda com o filho no colo caminhou até ela.

-Oi... – disse ele fracamente.

-Oi, me desculpe... – começou Lily.

-Não se desculpe, como avisaria?

-Eu não sei, talvez um patrono...

-Esqueça isso. O que houve ? – perguntou ele, agora com um tom mais sério e preocupado.

-A bolsa estourou... Agora vão adiantar o nascimento, eu já estou indo para a sala de magia operatória.

Tiago lhe deu um beijo na testa antes que ela fosse levada por uma curandeira assistente. Enquanto ela estava na sala Tiago chamou grande parte da Ordem ou tentou chamar, pois no final quem a acabou aparecendo foram Sirius, Remo e Eliza, que agora tinha uma barriga perceptível. Os três tentavam acalmar Tiago que caminhava de um lado pro outro e interrogava cada curandeiro que passava.

Depois de um longo tempo a curandeira que havia levado Lílian veio chamar Tiago, o moreno com as pernas bambas a segui até o quarto. Lá a ruiva segurava um pequeno embrulho cor-de-rosa em seus braços.

Tiago sentia que suas pernas eram feitas de borracha quando caminhou até Lílian, a ruiva riu e falou para o bebê quando Tiago chegou a cama.

-Olhe Sarah, esse bobo é seu pai! – disse Lily risonha a menina.

-Sarah? Bem vinda Sarah! – disse ele meio rouco.

Depois de um tempo que o casal teve, Tiago foi chamar os amigos que ficaram encantados com a menina. Harry sentado na cama ao lado da mãe tentava entender o que era tão especial naquele embrulho.

Lily olhou significativamente para Tiago, que entendendo, arrastou Remo e Sirius para fora do quarto alegando precisar de companhia para a cafeteria. Eliza olhou os três marotos saírem do quarto e a amiga, que a encarava. Eliza pegou Harry no colo e suspirou a enfrentar sua sentença.

-Então... Vai me explicar senhora Lewis? – falou Lily.

-Que? Quer mesmo que eu te explique como os bebês são feitos? – brincou Eliza – eu sei o que você vai perguntar, e não importa quem é o pai, importa que ela é minha filha e que eu sou a mãe... Por favor, Lily...

A ruiva a estudou calmamente e por fim perguntou.

-Você está feliz com isso?

-Por mais estranho que pareça estou sim. – respondeu, sorrindo, a morena.

Assim que Tiago achou que Lilian e Eliza tiveram tempo para se entenderem, eles voltaram e passaram um tempo no quarto de Lily, até que fossem expulsos pela curandeira chefe, Tiago ficou mais tempo com Lílian ele estava eufórico.


	3. O Sétimo Aniversário

**3 - O Sétimo Aniversário.**

Lílian voltava para o numero 17 de Wintervil de mão dadas com um menininho de cabelos negros bem rebeldes, óculos circulares, olhos muito verdes e estatura baixa. A frente dos dois vinha saltitante uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos lisos presos em pequenas Maria-chiquinhas, a menina tinha os olhos verdes, iguais ao irmão e aos da mãe, e estatura baixa. Aparentemente pulava uma amarelinha invisível.

-Sarah querida! Mais devagar! – chamava Lílian.

-Ta bem Mamãe! – respondeu a menina voltando saltitante para junto da mãe.

A ruiva esticou a mão direita e deu para a pequena menina. O trio andava de mãos dadas, as crianças vestiam uniformes da escola trouxa próxima. Harry, o pequeno menino de cabelos rebeldes, usava calças sociais, azul marinho e uma blusa comportada branca. Sarah, a menininha, vestia uma jardineira com saia, azul marinho também, uma blusa branca comportada por baixo, meias longas de mesma cor e um sapato de boneca preto.

Os três cantavam felizes musicas infantis enquanto se aproximavam da casa. Chegando lá eles viram dois morenos, um com os cabelos bagunçados apontando para todas as direções e olhos castanhos esverdeados por trás dos óculos. A sua frente no jardim da casa o outro moreno, ele tinha os cabelos sedosos cuidadosamente arrumados, olhos anis. Ambos mostravam um belo físico.

-TIO SIRIUS! – gritaram Harry e Sarah em uníssono.

-AAAh! Harry! Sarah! – disse Sirius, desfazendo a expressão séria do rosto e abrindo os braços.

Harry e Sarah soltaram as mãos da mãe e correram para junto de Sirius que abraçou um em cada braço e os levantou. Os dois riram das caretas feitas por ele. Logo Sirius colocou Harry no chão.

-Oi Querido. – disse Lílian dando um selinho no marido, que logo sorriu para ela.

-Oi Amor. – disse ele. – como foi?

-Ótimo, os professores não tem reclamações, Harry é inteligente, gentil, comportado e prestativo... – contava ela ao fechar a porta de casa.

-E a Sarah?

Ela deu um meio sorriso.

-Digamos que ela puxou você demais, ela é muito amável com a maioria da sala, mas com um garoto que não gosta, bom ela colocou tachinhas no estojo dele e passou cola no assento... – Lílian e Tiago observavam a filha, enquanto essa ria gostosamente das cócegas que Sirius fazia nela enquanto fingia lutar com Harry.

-E as notas? Não sei como dão notas no que crianças de quatro anos fazem... – disse Tiago intrigado.

-Eles levam em consideração criatividade, esforço, é outro critério, mas dizem que ela excepcionalmente inteligente, mas como não se comporta bem eles não querem adiantá-la – explicou Lily.

-Quer dizer que não passou de ano? – perguntou Tiago, surpreso.

-Passou! Foi para o Pré I, adiantar é quando a criança pula uma série, entendeu? – falava Lily.

-Exemplo?

-A Annie.

-A filha dos Dixons?

-É, invés de ir para o Pré I vai pro Pré II, é adiantado...

-AH! Agora entendi!

-Lily, você é uma santa! – comentou Sirius. – fazer o Tiago entender alguma coisa...

-Ora seu cachorro babão! – disse Tiago atirando uma almofada em Sirius.

Lílian tentava restaurar a sanidade na casa enquanto Tiago e Sirius se intrincavam em uma feroz guerra de almofadas. Pareciam mais adolescentes, Harry e Sarah riam da cena. Lily tinha quase desistido quando fez ambos flutuarem para lados opostos da sala, arrancando risos e suspiros de admiração dos filhos. Depois do sermão Tiago e Sirius foram recolocados no sofá.

Sarah e Harry sentavam se no tapete e brincavam com miniatura dos times de quadribol, unicórnios e hipogrifos de pelúcias e bonecos de bruxos famosos. Depois de um tempo Sirius foi embora, tinha que retornar a sua casa, iria se encontrar com Eliza mais tarde. Após um tempo Lily e Tiago davam banho nos filhos, ou melhor, tentavam convencê-los a tomar banho.

Terminado o banho os quatro Potters se sentaram a mesa, conversando rindo e brincando, o jantar era sempre assim animado na casa.

Ao fim do jantar eles subiram e ficaram mais um tempo juntos, um tempo depois Harry convencido pela mãe, foi para seu quarto, quando Lily voltava, Tiago estava entrando no quarto da filha com a mesma nos braços, depois de colocá-la cuidadosamente na cama e ele lhe deu beijo na testa e apagou a luz, ficando somente a iluminação de umas poucas fadas, que voavam por um teto secundário de vidro.

No dia seguinte as férias da escolinha começaram, o que significava Harry e Sarah ficarem com a elfa doméstica da casa, Milly. Ela tinha aparência típica de um elfo doméstico, grandes orelhas de morcego, rosto arredondado, seu nariz era fino e arrebitado, seus olhos eram castanhos e enormes, seu corpo era relativamente pequeno diante de sua cabeça, seus braços e pernas eram compridos e finos, suas mãos e pés grandes.

Tanto Sarah quanto Harry adoravam a elfa, era gentil e amável, a própria elfa adorava as crianças. Os três passavam o dia dentro de casa, como Tiago e Lílian ordenaram a elfa, até que um dos Potters ou Sirius ou Remo viesse a casa. Sarah e Harry passavam a maior parte do tempo no quintal se revezando na vassoura, ou usando bonecos de criaturas mágicas para lutarem. Os bonecos criavam vida e faziam o que os garotos pediam.

Um dia Harry estava caçando um gnomo no jardim enquanto Sarah brincava com a vassoura, quando uma senhora muito bela passou a rua. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos, longos e lisos, sua pele era meio morena e seus olhos castanhos esverdeados, suas curvas bem definidas e de estatura média. Ao lado da mulher, uma menina de cabelos lisos, loiros, olhos iguais aos da mãe e pele clara.

Sarah olhou as duas e posou, estava quase no portão quando a elfa sai da casa com a louça flutuando e se lavando sozinha atrás, a elfa chamou a menina e lançou um feitiço no portão para que este não se abrisse. A menina tentou convencer a elfa a deixá-la sair, mas não conseguiu, conformada ela voltou para a casa e ficou observando as mágicas que Milly realizava para arrumar a casa, folheando os livros de magia dos pais e acenando um pequeno pedaço de madeira tentando realizar mágica.

Harry estava ao seu lado com um caldeirão de brinquedo misturando água, grama, flores e algumas coisas que achava largadas, o broche do time de Tiago, por exemplo. Passado algum tempo Milly se sentou em um banquinho na cozinha e descansou a cabeça sobre as mãos.

Depois de um tempo Lílian voltou para casa. Ela conversava com uma mulher morena, de olhos muito azuis, pele clara e estatura alta. Logo Milly correu a sua mestra perguntando o que deveria preparar para a visitante. Lílian sorriu e pediu que a elfa descansasse. A elfa fez uma pequena reverência a qual a dona desaprovava e se retirou. Ela entrou com a amiga e foi até a sala de jantar, olhando para os objetos e ingredientes ela fez uma careta e com um aceno de varinha as comidas logo se multiplicaram.

Harry e Sarah desceram as escadas correndo. Sarah logo pulou no colo da mãe e Harry abraçou a mesma pela cintura. Depois de um tempo os dois foram brincar com o filho da amiga de Lily, Hyuu. O menino tinha cabelos muito negros, lisos e finos, olhos num tom cinzento, pele clara e estatura alta para idade. Ele tinha idade de Sarah, fazia aniversário em março. Os três brincaram horas, mesmo depois de Tiago e Sirius chegarem as crianças não saíram da brincadeira.

Depois de algum tempo Lily e Isabelle foram buscar as crianças para comerem, um tempo de discussão, três pequenos corpos flutuavam em direção a mesa de jantar, a ruiva e a morena vinham logo atrás empunhando as varinhas.

Depois de todos se sentarem, para jantar e conversar, os adultos ainda conversaram um pouco mais.

Os dias passavam e cada vez mais, o dia trinta e um se aproximava, Lilian e Tiago discutiam sempre sobre a decoração e outras coisas da festa. Harry diz que queria ganhar um pomo de ouro, o que arrancava gostosas risadas do pai. Sarah via os pais conversando e indo as lojas e ficava curiosa, sua mãe se divertia com a cara de surpresa da menina a cada coisa nova que descobriram.

Uma semana antes do tão esperado aniversário eles foram ao Beco Diagonal, estava como sempre cheio. Muitos bruxos fazendo compras rotineiras, alunos comprando o que necessitavam para a volta as aulas. A pequena família caminhou entre as pessoas até o prédio de mármore branco que se destacava.

Lá dentro Harry e Sarah observavam os duendes atenciosamente, era a primeira vez que viam um pessoalmente. Sarah tentou subir na bancada, conversar com o duende que pesava algumas pedras azuladas, e coisas do gênero. Felizmente Lílian a impediu.

Depois de um pequeno tumulto que Harry gerou roubando a chave eles foram até o cofre seiscentos e oitenta e cinco. Os Potters entraram no cofre pegaram algumas moedas de ouro, prata e bronze e saíram.

Eles andaram elo beco reparando as lojas tentando encontrar com o que fazer a festa. Tiago os levou até a loja de Quadribol, lá havia vassouras em miniaturas, panos das cores características de cada time e cenários de campos de Quadribol. Lílian insistiu que deveria procurar mais, e assim fizeram. Mas por fim Tiago acabou ganhado. Eles levaram um cenário de campo de quadribol. Também compraram panos das cores dos Wigtown Wanderers, o time para qual Tiago torcia, suas cores eram azul e prata, compraram várias miniaturas de vassouras que circulariam a festa e encomendaram um bolo.

No tão esperado dia trinta e um a festa foi realizada em um vilarejo próximo chamado Greysville, Eles alugaram uma casa bruxa e a decoraram com o que haviam comprado no Beco. Os doces mágicos estavam na mesa próximos ao bolo no formato do escudo do time.

Sirius e Eliza estavam ajudando Tiago e Lily a decorar a casa, Eliza havia trazido sua filha, Pandora, a menina era da idade de Sarah, na verdade Lily já previa o trabalho que as duas dariam em Hogwarts. Estranhamente os dois estavam se dando muito bem. Lílian e Tiago já faziam planos de descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Harry, Sarah e Pandora estavam voando em suas miniaturas de vassoura e atirando balas uns nos outros.

As seis já estavam uma boa parte da Ordem da Fênix e os colegas bruxos de Harry na festa. Todos conversavam, bebiam e se divertiam.

Tiago e Lily estavam com os antigos amigos de escola...

-Lily, minha amiga não sei como ainda não pôs o Pontas pra fora... – Falava Remo. – Que pessoa preguiçosa!

-Olha Remo exigiu muita paciência – comentava Lílian brincalhona.

-Hey! – reclamava Tiago fazendo birra. – Eu acho que a senhora está convivendo demais com os marotos!

-Que isso Tiaguinho! – disse Sirius abraçando Lily pelos ombros. – Esqueceu que os Marotos dividem tudo?

-Sai pra lá seu cachorro pulguento. – reclamou Tiago puxando Lily, que ria, para perto de si.

-Nossa! Que competição toda é essa? – perguntou Eliza chegando na roda.

-É que o Tiaguinho não quer respeitar as regras dos Marotos! – disse Sirius fazendo cara de cão sem dono.

-Oh! E que regra seria essa sr. Black, e desfaça essa cara de cão atropelado! – respondeu Eliza, arrancando risos de todos.

As conversas continuaram por ai. Muitos outros pequenos grupos de adultos se formavam, conversando das mesmas coisas, tempos de escola, trabalho, relacionamentos, as coisas rotineiras.

As crianças corriam formando linha de faíscas com as varinhas de brinquedo. Annie Dixon, uma das gêmeas de Luize Dixon uma amiga de Lily, falava feitiços enrolados simulando um duelo com Harry que também inventava feitiços. Audrey, a outra gêmea, estava sentada com Sarah testando alguns artefatos trazidos por Mundugus, um membro da Ordem, enquanto Pandora e Hyuu brincavam em miniaturas de vassouras.

À medida que a noite descia as crianças brincavam de jogos diferentes e mais adultos caiam bêbados. Por volta das dez da noite os Potters e os Marotos com a ajuda de Eliza e dos Dixons juntaram todos envolta da mesa do bolo.

Os cinco cantaram parabéns, comeram bolo e doces, esperaram todos irem, limparam o local e foram para casa, levando todos os enormes presentes de Harry. Nenhuma das crianças reclamou de ter que tomar banho, estavam cansados demais, depois disso se deitaram e dormiram.

N/A: Ahá! Descobri como fazer isso, oks devo estar fazendo do jeito errado, mas eu precisavaaa responder as reviews

Bom Mila, minha unica e fiel leitora - o importante é a última para - Siiim o Harry é um fofo *-* Espera pra ver quando ele crescer mais um pouco! E Ai está a descrição da Sarah, achei o capítulo anterior muito cedo... Ela ainda tinha cara de joelho! Mas espero que esteja gostando *-*

É isso ai pessoal, aliás, não notem que o tempo passa meio voando, sou melhor em flashbacks, então boa parte das histórias de infância do Harry e da Sarah, serão contadas em flashbacks...

Mandem revieeeewsss !

Lembrem-se toda vez que você lê uma fic e não da review, um escritor morre! Não me matem Y-Y


	4. Hogwarts

**4 – Hogwarts.**

Na casa dos Potters tudo estava calmo. Nos quartos, só havia a respiração lenta de seus donos. Era cedo da manhã, domingo, ninguém acharia que algo mudaria. Assim mesmo, sutis acontecimentos estranhos se faziam presentes.

Tiago se levantou e desceu para ler alguns documentos do cérebro, ultimamente, parecia estar no limite, tantas coisas acontecendo, as desgraças pareciam não acabar. Ele não conseguia mais deitar e dormir mais que quatro horas de sono, se levantava para checar sua família, e não voltava a dormir, enterrava-se em seus documentos, como fazia agora. Há uma semana os Lestranges haviam fugido de Azkaban, o terror parecia uma toxina, impregnava o ar, ninguém esquecia a fama do casal e de Rasbatan, eles eram os maiores torturadores de Voldemort, além da fuga alarmante, os dementadores começavam se rebelar, a situação realmente fugia do controle.

Sentado em seu escritório, com os pergaminhos sobre a mesa, Tiago suspirou, arrepiando seus cabelos em um sinal de nervosismo. Ele puxou um pergaminho com o cabeçalho em vermelho, um desaparecimento recente, Bartô Crouch do departamento de Cooperação Internacional, era um grande problema. Bartô era um bruxo muito influente, com ele em mãos Voldemort espalharia mais facilmente seus Comensais pelo mundo. Enquanto analisava a papelada, os olhos do homem recaíram à porta-retrato sobre a mesa. Lílian ajoelhada, ele, Tiago, estava com uma perna dobrada apoiada no chão e um joelho apoiado no mesmo. Na frente do casal estavam Harry, de pé acenando para a câmera, Sarah a seu lado fazendo uma bola de neve para atirar no irmão.

Tiago pegou a fotografia e ficou observando os movimentos que seus integrantes faziam, sentindo-se mais leve que nunca observando Lily e seus filhos, às vezes ele duvidava que aquela era a realidade, eles eram bons demais. Ele colocou a mão por abaixo dos óculos e coçou os olhos, tinha que trabalhar, tinha que deter aquele maluco.

-Chega? São três da manhã Tiago, assim vai adoecer! – falou a ruiva. Lily estava parada na porta, seus braços estavam cruzados, cabelos presos em uma trança frouxa, colocada por cima do ombro direito, tinha uma expressão preocupada. Ela usava um robe por cima de sua camisola.

-Já vou querida... – responde ele sem encará-la.

-Tiago!

O moreno abaixou o rosto, e se levantou caminhando até ela.

-Pare com isso... Não adianta passar noites em claro assim...

-Mas eu tenho que deter-lo! Não quero que Harry e Sarah tenham que viver em um mundo com Voldemort!

-Nem eu também! Mas também não quero que eles cresçam sem o pai! O pai que amam tanto!

Lílian e Tiago se encararam. Ele sabia que a esposa estava certa, acabaria doente assim, mas ele não conseguia se livra das imagens de sua família sendo torturada ou morta aos seus pés, eram essas imagens que tiravam seu sono. Lily observava o marido com um peso imenso no coração, sabia o porquê de Tiago virar noite por trás de documentos e mais documentos, mas ainda sim ela queria ver seu marido sorrir levianamente como quando estavam em Hogwarts, ela queria que tudo isso acabasse.

Os dois subiram as escadas, abraçados, conversando aos murmúrios. Tentando conseguir o pouco de tranqüilidade que havia nesses tempos de guerra, deitaram-se e voltaram a dormir.

No dia seguinte Lily estava preparando o café, enquanto Tiago tentava colocar o uniforme nos filhos, que corriam pela casa. Ele não estava tendo muito sucesso.

Tiago depois de um tempo uso o feitiço convocário em Harry e segurou as calças de maneira que elas entrassem perfeitamente nas pernas dele. Aproveitando que estava segurando o menino ele colocou a blusa e os sapatos.

-Pai me faz descer as escadas levitando! – pediu o menino.

-Só um minuto Harry. – respondi Tiago, colocando a roupa em Sarah. – Pronto vamos?- e acrescentou - Sarah que está fazendo? – perguntava Tiago a tirando do corrimão.

-Ahhh! Era meu unicórnio papai. – protestava ela.

Tiago abraçou Lílian, que após várias exclamações de dor de seu marido e sons de objetos se espatifando subira para acabar com a bagunça. Os dois ficaram abraçados por muito tempo, até que ele a beijou, como faziam no colégio quando não tinham preocupações. Quando se separam, Tiago afastou um fio de cabelo do rosto de Lily e a olhou apaixonadamente, lembrando de tudo que eles haviam passado.

-Te amo, sabia? – suspirou a ruiva.

-Sei... HARRY! – gritou ele, vendo o garoto voando com a vassoura dentro de casa e segurando todos os lustres pelos quais passava.

-Vivaaa! Pega Harry! – dizia menina jogando uma bola de enfeite, pequena para cima.

-Olha paai! Sou um apanhador! – o menino mergulhando para pegar o enfeite.

-Ai ai ai! – Tiago já vendo o acidente. – Wingardium Leviosa!

A esfera pairou no ar e vagarosamente foi até a mão de Tiago, Harry ficou emburrado sobre a vassoura, mas logo desceu e ficou ao lado do pai. Sarah desceu pelo corrimão sendo pega por uma luva espectral conjurada pelo pai no fim do mesmo.

Harry foi correndo à procura da mãe, Lílian fazia o café levitar a mesa e a louça do jantar se lavar.

Mais tarde Tiago levou os filhos até a escola onde encontrou a professora de Sarah, pelo menos ele achava que fosse ela, pela cara de assustada da filha.

Chegando lá Harry correu até os amigos, Sarah tentou fazer isso, porém Tiago a segurou pelo ombro. Lançado lhe um olhar intrigado, a menina sorriu amarelo. A mulher de avental que o esperava foi em sua direção, com um expressão dividida entre a irritação e a vergonha. Tiago imaginava, segurando-se para não rir, o que seria, e desejando que não envolve-se magia, contar para Lily o que eles haviam aprontado na escola era a última coisa que ele queria fazer, não que ela não fosse saber, mas ainda sim ele sabia que haveria discussão. Sua filha olhou para o ele pedindo socorro pelos olhos.

-Sr. Potter, muito prazer sou a professora de Sarah, srta. Firmen – disse ela estendendo a mão para ele.

Tiago apertou a mão da moça. Ela era loira, tinha cabelos cacheados, olhos castanhos, pele clara e curvas bem definidas. Ela aparentava vinte e cinco anos e era muito atraente.

-Prazer... – respondeu o moreno.

-Senhor Potter, não quero lhe atrapalhar, mas preciso falar com o senhor ou com sua esposa, o comportamento de Sarah é inadequado...

-Entendo... Escute minha mulher é cur... Médica, portanto não deve ter muito tempo, mas amanhã a tarde eu posso vir a reunião, será que não é inconveniente?

-Não, é perfeito. – respondeu a mulher com um sorriso de propaganda.

-Certo! E querida – disse ele, se ajoelhando e virando para a filha, juntando todas a forças para no sorrir para Sarah. – seja mais... comportada e discreta, certo? Não queremos a mamãe brava não é mesmo?

Sarah sorriu e abraçou o pai forte pelo pescoço. Tiago abraçou a menina, era a pequena princesa dele, e sem duvida uma marota, era complicado demais para Tiago ter que dar bronca nos filhos pelas peças que pregavam na escola, ele os admirava pela criatividade da brincadeira. Sarah deu um beijo na bochecha de Tiago e foi correndo para junto das filhas dos Dixons.

Tiago as observou por alguns minutos, depois seus olhos correram até Harry que jogava algum jogo trouxa que envolvia cartas de carros com os amigos dele. Ele sorriu para o filho que lhe acenou em resposta. Depois de um rápido aceno de cabeça para a professora ele subiu a colina com as mãos nos bolsos.

Quando chegou em casa a primeira coisa que viu foi um bilhete de Lílian no buffet da sala Tiago trancou a porta com o feitiço rapidamente e pegou o papel e o leu rapidamente, depois disso correu até a lareira e foi para o serviço.

Chegando ao átrio ele viu milhares de funcionários saindo de lareiras chegando pela entrada de visitas e de muitas outras formas. Ele caminhou rapidamente pelo átrio passou pela fonte dos irmãos mágicos e pelo guarda meio sonolento e correu para os elevadores.

-Pontas! – ouviu uma voz o chamava.

Tiago se virou e viu Sirius correndo até ele.

-Oi Almofadinhas. – respondeu Tiago sério.

-Então você ficou sabendo dos Longbotoms?

-Você também soube?

-Kingston me contou quando cheguei.

-Eu vou matar ele Sirius! Não agüento mais esse lunático!

Os dois homens entraram no elevador. Desceram até o andar do Quartel General dos Aurores. Tiago largou-se na cadeira, Sirius fez o mesmo na mesa atrás dele.

-Potter! Black! Truman quer vocês na sala dele agora...

-Que aquele velho quer agora? – resmungou Sirius.

-Não sei, vamos descobrir...

Os dois caminharam até a única pequena sala contida no Quartel General, entrando lá um velho que se assemelhava a um hipopótamo os esperava. Ele era careca, gorducho, tinha alguns fios ralos de barba. Rosto redondo e rosado com narinas enormes que no momento se dilatavam.

-Sim Sr. ? – perguntou Tiago.

-Potter, Black, quero que vão até Hogwarts e vigiem Dumbledore... – disse Truman como se achasse tal fato extrema perda de tempo.

-Por que? – perguntou Tiago indignado.

-Porque, Potter, o ministro acredita que Dumbledore esteja agindo sob ordens de Você-Sabe-Quem, e por isso deve ser vigiado.

-O Quê? – exclamou Sirius – ele se preocupa com Dumbledore, mas deixa o Malfoy desfilar aqui como se fosse passarela?

-É claro Almofadinhas a bichinha precisa de um lugar para desfilar sua nova calcinha Prada! – zombou Tiago arrancando risadas do amigo e do chefe.

-Garotos, sabem tão bem quanto eu que Alvo não tem nada com Ele, porém precisamos manter o papel de bons cães mandados, então fiquem lá uns tempos e depois voltem, isso será bom para a Ordem, também. – explicou o velho

-Faremos isso então senhor – responde Tiago.

-Certo então Potter, e os filhos? – perguntou o velho com um olhar mais paternal.

-Aprontando... – respondeu Tiago rindo.

Após os dois passarem Sirius fechou a porta. Os dois homens foram até suas mesas e pegaram alguns papéis. Depois disso foram até o átrio pegar a lareira até Hogwarts.

Depois de muito passearem de lareira a lareira eles chegaram a sua destinação. Uma sala grande, com vários livros, algumas coisas indefiníveis e fotos de poucos estudantes.

-Oh! Potter, Black, são vocês... Truman me avisou que viriam... Um absurdo vigiar Dumbledore se querem saber. – falou a voz severa de Minerva.

-Olá para vocês também professora... – Falou Sirius saindo da lareira, seguindo Tiago.

-Olá Black. – respondeu ela.

-Como vão as coisas? – perguntou Tiago, serenamente observando todo o local. – em dez anos sua sala não mudou nada professora!

-Que indiscrição Potter – retrucou a mulher. – Vocês nunca paravam de me visitar! Espero que os filhos de vocês não façam o mesmo!

-Haha... Olha professora pelos filhos do Tiago, a senhora pode ter certeza que não terá sossego tão cedo. – afirmou Sirius divertido.

-Oh Merlin Me dê paciência! – brincou ela. – agora vão Dumbledore os espera.

-Obrigada professora, foi uma prazer revê-la! – disse Sirius fechando a porta.

-Tchau Mimi – brincou Tiago, colocando a cabeça no vão da porta antes que o amigo fechasse a mesma.

Os dois caminharam juntos rindo, relembrando as armações que já haviam aprontado naqueles corredores. Eles passaram por vários estudantes apressados, ou em suas atividades cotidianas. Depois de andarem um tempo eles chegaram ao fim do corredor onde havia uma estatua de gárgula, da altura de uma pessoa os dois se entre olharam pensando em qual poderia ser a senha.

Pouco tempo após a gárgula se moveu, revelando uma escadaria em espiral por onde descia um homem com o dobro da altura de um homem normal e pelo menos o triplo da largura. O homem tinha um aspecto selvagem. Sua barba e seu cabelo eram desgredenhados, suas mãos eram do tamanho de tampas de latas de lixo, seus pés eram do tamanho de trenós.

-Hagrid! – cumprimentaram Thiago e Sirius felizes. – como vai?

-Thiago! Sirius! – falou alegremente o gigante, os abraçando. – bom, vocês sabem que esses tempos não são fáceis para ninguém, não é?

-É... – comentou Thiago.

-Pois é, amigão! Escuta a gente tem que falar com Dumbledore, então até mais tarde. – disse Sirius, dando um tapinha no ante braço de Hagrid.

-Até garotos. – despediu-se o gigante enquanto os dois subiam as escadas espirais.

Minutos depois eles estavam de frente para uma porta de carvalho dupla. Os dois se olharam sorridentes, lembrando a primeira vez que estiveram lá, eles haviam pendurado Ogg, o zelador ranzinza no lustre e o feito girar rapidamente, a professora McGonagall afirmava não saber o que fazer com eles e os mandou ver o diretor.

Eles se aproximaram da porta quando ouviram a porta enjoada de Malfoy do outro lado.

-Você sabe bem Dumbledore, o conselho pode retira-lo do cargo a qualquer momento. – falava Lúcio.

-Eu sei Lúcio, e sei também que você os está ameaçando, por ordem do seu "Mestre", para que me tirem daqui. – falou calmamente Dumbledore.

-Como ousa? – interrompeu ele.

-Mas sei também que não iram fazer o que você manda pois eles sabem que os filhos deles estão mais seguros comigo aqui, e é por isso, que você está aqui, para tentar me assustar... Voldemort não lhe ensinou bem, não foi Lúcio?

-Você está gagá! – retrucou o outro.

-Se não importa, retire-se, tenho outras visitas me esperando... – respondeu Dumbledore sorrindo.

Malfoy passou pelas portas bufando, esbarrou em Sirius e desceu. Thiago e o amigo se olharam enojados. E entraram na sala sorrindo, o velho os esperava com um sorriso por baixo da barba.

* * *

N/A: Chegamos ao fim de mais um capítulo... Aposto que enganei bastante gnt como o nome do capítulo, mas não me matem! E ai que acharam? Bom? Ruim? Comenteeem! E ai vão as respostas!

**Mila Pink: **Obrigada *-*, deu trabalho pensar na festa.. fiquei gastando miolos para pensar na decoração, achei que quadribol seria melhor, que bom que gostou! E quanto ao Harry, booom, segredo ;x Hahaha... Não teria graça se eu contasse Y_Y... Mas pode ter certeza que dois Potters em Hogwarts não a castelo que aguente hahaha

**Lys Weasley: ** Lys, Muiiiito obrigada *-* Adoro comentários assim, tenho muito medo de estar viajando demais e criando coisas que jamais aconteceriam... Acontece, afinal, a gente se empolga. Também sinto isso Lys.. Y_Y Nosso Harry merecia melhor do que aqueles Dursley... Mas olha ai podemos ver ele feliz nos UA! E respondendo sua pergunta, sim pretendo manter o Harry e Ginny, embora eles vão ter alto e baixos, mas acho que todo casal tem isso, obrigada de novo Lys, bjinhos.

**Alexia Black Potter: ** Alexia obrigada, de verdade! Que bom que você gostou! E espere que de misterios ainda teremos muitos!

**Roh Matheus: ** Owwwn obrigada *-*, de verdade, ai está mais um capítulo, e Hogwarts! Embora acredite que não seja isso que você quis dizer... Mas vai deu pra sentir um gostinho! Espero que esteja tão bom ou melhor que o anterior!

Então é isso amados Leitores! Espero que estejam gostando, qualquer, dúvida, sugestão, crítica e afins mandem reviews, só não vale ser grosso na hora de crítica! Até o próximo capítulo...


	5. A Mudança

**5 – Mudança...**

Tiago estava recolhendo suas coisas no ministério, quando Sirius se jogou na cadeira, bufando. Embora ele quisesse começar a perguntar o que tinha de errado com o amigo, sete anos no mesmo dormitório alertavam Tiago a deixar o amigo esfriar um pouco a cabeça, pois do contrário nem sob uma Maldição Imperdoável que ele abriria a boca. Quando estava na altura do átrio ele resolveu que a curiosidade levaria a melhor.

-Então...

-Liza! De novo! Juro Pontas ela sente prazer em me torturar! Ela não responde minhas cartas! Me ignora, quando eu chamo; se enterra na sua casa – Despejou, lançando um olhar assassino à Tiago ao dizer a última frase. – Eu não entendo mais nada! Achei que fosse por causa da Pandora no começo sabe, ela tem filha agora e bom, não sou o exemplo de bom... Sabe... Hã, pai, mas juro que adoro aquela menina! Não vou matar a criança e você também não é o pai do ano!

-Ei! Por que a Lizinha te chuta e sou eu que levo? Sou ótimo pai sim!

-Claro, claro... Da última vez que a Lily te deixou com o Harry e a Sarah, sozinho, eles quase incendiaram a casa, e você ficou com um belo par de orelhas! – indicou Sirius.

-Tenho filhos criativos e talentosos – disse ele sorrindo abertamente, no quê o amigo sorriu e desviou o olhar. – Vamos pra casa! A Liza deve estar lá... Você pode falar com ela.

-Não, deixa isso... Eu estou ficando cansado desse negócio de ficar correndo atrás dela! Por que sou sempre eu que tenho que adivinhar o que se passa na cabeça dela?

-Hum... Porque ela é mulher e elas são assim, e você a ama! Vamos Almofadinhas... Acho que você seria um ótimo pai, quer dizer... Você sabe, somos os Marotos, e elas sabem... A Liza sabe que você nunca vai ser o senhor responsabilidade e que você vai se desesperar quando a Pandora vier com problemas de garotos... Mas você vai amar-las de um jeito que ninguém mais amaria... – dizia Tiago o encarando sério.

-É... Pontas, cara, obrigado! Então vamos? – disse Sirius, voltando ao seu jeito alegre.

-Sim! Antes que a Lily pire de... Bom de tudo!

-Como assim?

-Ué amanhã o Harry vai pra Hogwarts, né?

-Poxa é mesmo!

Assim os dois homens continuaram conversando até chegarem a zona destinada a aparatação, e também enquanto desciam a rua que levava até o sobrado branco, qualquer um que os visse diria que não havia nada que os preocupasse ou que os destacasse, como estariam enganados.

Ao abrir a porta Tiago sentiu uma onde felicidade invadi-lo, era como em Hogwarts, não, era melhor. Ele sempre imaginou como seria quando terminasse a escola, e embora só admitisse a Sirius sentia o desconhecido como algo escuro e assustador, e agora, embora os tempos não fossem os melhores, ele sentia uma felicidade e paz quando cruzava a porta, tais que ele não acreditava existir.

Lílian estava sentada na sala conversando com Remo e, ele supôs, Tonks, bem como Eliza que parecia ter se dado muito bem com a mesma. A sala parecia envolta por uma atmosfera de alegria imensa, era impossível entrar e não sorrir.

Sirius seguiu Tiago o mais discretamente que pode. Ele sabia que Eliza arranjaria uma desculpa assim que o visse para sair, mas ele tinha que falar com ela, explicar que não importava, que ele não desistiria dela, não sabendo que era verdadeira a recíproca.

Os recém chegados se sentaram e entraram na conversa, logo eles estavam entretidos em várias conversas simultâneas, risos eram ouvidos a cada cinco minutos, às vezes ele nem se lembravam do que estavam rindo.

Até o momento que Sarah e Pandora passaram para a cozinha e voltaram em seguida para cima, mas Sirius se limitou a encarar intrigado. Lílian o tirou dos devaneios ao falar com Remo.

-E o Teddy, Remo? – perguntou ela casualmente.

-Ah, ele está com a minha mãe, agora que fomos morar lá na França eles foram também... Tão preocupados meus pais! – disse Tonks, achando a preocupação boba. – Mas seria bom voltar.

-Por quê? A Andy não está gostando da França? – perguntou Sirius surpreso.

-Está sim, bom do país, as francesas são irritantes do ponto de vista dela...

-É, isso era previsível! – disse ele rindo.

-Eu acho que vou indo, então Lily. – disse Eliza se levantando.

-Mas já? – replicou a amiga. – Fique, você podia dormir aqui... Levar o Harry na estação amanhã, vou precisar tanto de um ombro amigo...

-Ai, ai... Dona Lílian esse marotos estão pervertendo seu ser! – comentou Eliza. – Eu bem que gostaria, mas amanha eu vou até o Profeta. Vou subir para chamar a Pan.

-Hum... Falando nela, as coisas estão meio quietas lá em cima... Acho melhor ver o que está acontecendo. – falou Lílian, observando pensativa a escada.

-Eu vou. – disse Sirius, tendo um momento, na opinião dele, de loucura. – eu vou ver como as crianças estão e no que elas estão pondo fogo.

E subiu as escadas lançando antes um olhar a Eliza, discretamente. Primeiro olhou o quarto de Sarah, mas nem ela nem Pandora estavam lá. Em seguida ele foi até a porta de Harry, lá dentro, estavam as três crianças, entretidas em uma discussão. Harry arrumava algumas coisas no malão, o caldeirão, por exemplo,Pandora estava sentada no chão examinando alguns livro com desinteresse, e na cama do irmão sentada do lado do malão estava Sarah, emburrada.

Sirius encostou displicentemente no batente da porta e ficou ouvindo a discussão.

-Você não pode ficar brava comigo Sah! Não é minha culpa... E que você esperava que eu fizesse? – reclamou Harry.

-Alguma coisa! Você vai pra Hogwarts e eu vou ter que espera! E aí quando você volta nem vai ficar aqui direito, vai pra casa dos seus amigos! – respondeu a menina, chorosa.

-Huumm Transfiguração parece ser interessante... – comentou Pandora. – Ah Sah! Para com esse drama todo... Você só ta brava porque ele ta indo antes!

-Não é, não!

-Pois parece! – respondeu o irmão. – eu queria que você estivesse feliz por mim! Quando você for vai ter a Pan, a Drey, a Annie e o Hyuu. Eu vou entrar sozinho, e não tem nenhum irmão lá, ninguém!

Sarah pareceu aceitar a explicação de Harry, pois ficou quieta, ainda um pouco emburrada, mas logo ela voltou a falar.

-Vai escrever né? Pelo menos uma vez por semana? – perguntou a menina.

-Vou... Te conto como é lá... – sorriu Harry.

-E a seleção? – perguntou Sarah, o que atraiu a atenção de Pandora também, que parou de empilhar os livros de Harry.

-Mas eu não sei como ela é! – respondeu Harry.

-Não! Qual é Harry! O que eu quero saber é se você vai me contar quando descobrir como é a seleção! – esclareceu Sarah, sem perder a animação em momento algum.

-Hum... Talvez. – respondeu o irmão.

-Talvez? Como assim talvez? – perguntou Pandora, no mínimo, indignada.

-Ué, por que vocês podem saber como é e eu não? Não seria justo... – sorrindo ao ver as caras de protesto de Sarah e Pandora, e acrescentou – Mas como gosto um pouco de vocês talvez eu conte, se estiver muito feliz é claro!

-Há Há – riu Sirius, assemelhando-se a um cão. – Sabia que você se parecia com seu pai por alguma razão.

-Tio Sirius! – exclamou Pandora. – Você poderia nos dizer, ou não?

-Hum... Sua mãe não te disse como seria? – perguntou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Não...

-Bem... Então, infelizmente, não vou poder contar.

-Quê? Por que não? – reclamou Sarah.

-Oras! Já imaginou que ela faria comigo, sem falar no Tiago! – riu-se o homem, vendo que nenhuma das três crianças acreditava em sua desculpa esfarrapada. –Isso e o fato que é divertido demais ver vocês tentando descobrir como vai ser.

-Tio Sirius – exclamaram Sarah e Pandora, (Padrinho! – reclamou Harry.)

-Vocês vão se divertir mais desse jeito, acreditem – disse Sirius sorrindo. – Mas te aconselho uma coisa, Harry. – e olhou por cima dos ombros antes de acrescentar. – Eu prepararia uns feitiços defensivos contra dragões, mas não conte ao seu pai, ele ia ficar louco se soubesse que estou dando dicas...

-D..Dragões? – gaguejou Harry, perdendo toda a cor do rosto.

-Ah! Pan, sua mãe está te chamando para ir embora. – disse Sirius, fingindo não ouvir Harry.

-Já? Eu queria ficar mais! – reclamou a menina.

-Você bem podia dormir aqui, né? – perguntou Sarah esperançosa.

-Hum... Acho difícil, vou pra casa da minha vó, minha mãe ajeitou tudo já, mas de qualquer jeito segunda nos vemos.

As garotas se abraçaram e desceram as escadas ainda conversando, com um Harry muito preocupado atrás, e um Sirius divertido as guiando.

Eliza já estava no pé da escada esperando quando Sirius chegou acompanhado das três crianças. Os adultos se despediam de Eliza enquanto Sarah e Pandora se despediam, prometendo se ver logo. Quando Eliza chamou a garota mais uma vez, ela abraçou a amiga e beijou Harry no rosto.

Agora que a mala estava pronta, os irmãos se esparramaram na sala para o que restava de tempo juntos, depois do jantar Tonks se levantou se despedindo dos demais, seguida por Remo.

-Por que você não fica Remo? – perguntou a mulher.

-Como assim? – respondeu-lhe Remo surpreso.

-Bom... É o primeiro filho do Tiago, e sabe o Sirius vai ficar, por que não vão vocês três juntos, Os Marotos, acho que seria muito bom vocês fazerem isso juntos – concluiu ela sorrindo docemente.

-É... Mas, eu vou com você... o Teddy e bom... – gaguejava Remo.

-Eu posso aparatar sozinha, e francamente adoraria ficar, se pudesse ficaria com certeza, fique. – e dando um selinho no marido foi embora.

-Hum, seria muito problema eu dormir aqui Pontas? – perguntou Remo completamente sem jeito.

-Claro que não, Aluado.

Assim enquanto Lily subia para por Harry e Sarah para dormir, Tiago começou a montar o sofá. Sirius e Remo o ajudaram, logo os três estavam sentados nos sofá esperando Lílian voltar com os cobertores.

-Aqui Sirius. Já estão até cheirando a você. – disse Lily, passando os cobertores ao amigo.

-Sabia que tinha sentido cheiro de cachorro molhado...

-Ah! Cala boca seu veado! – disse o outro, atirando uma almofada em Tiago.

-Aqui os seus, Remo. – continuou Lily, ignorando os outros dois. – Eu gostei muito da Tonks, ela é mesmo uma pessoa maravilhosa.

-Ãh... Muito obrigado Lily! Ela é realmente... Mas ainda acho que ela merecia alguém melhor.

Lílian suspirou e se sentou de fronte ao maroto, observando mais atentamente, suas olheiras estavam escuras e seus cabelos bem salpicados de fios brancos; e ela podia jurar que ela estava mais pálido. Não que Remo fosse uma pessoa com aparência saudável, mas talvez fosse isso que a deixa-se preocupada, ela estava acostumada com o semblante cansado do amigo, mesmo assim ele parecia esgotado.

-Você acha mesmo que ela encontraria alguém melhor que você?

-Claro Lily! Qualquer um...

-Não, você tem um problema, mas não significa que qualquer um seja melhor que você!

-Lily...

-Não, Remo! Você está sendo teimoso, é algo muito sério, mas não significa que você não seja normal ou que seja a pior pessoa do mundo! É só um 'problema peludo'!

Depois dessa Remo caiu na gargalhada, Sirius e Tiago tinham o costume de dizer que ele tinha 'um problema peludo', mas Lílian sempre fora mais séria e se recusava a se referir ao fato de Remo ser um lobisomem como 'um problema peludo'. Era realmente engraçado ouvi-la falando assim.

-Desculpe-me Lily... Foi meio inesperado, te ouvir chamar isso de problema peludo.

-Sem problemas, Remo. Mas pense bem no que te falei. – disse a ruiva, sorrindo e dando um beijo na boceja do amigo – Sirius, você pode parar de tentar matar meu marido para nós podermos ir dormir?

-Oi? Ah... Certo Lily. – respondeu ele, removendo a almofada que estava usando para sufocar Tiago. Fazendo isso os dois se levantaram, Tiago extremamente emburrado se postou do lado de Lílian, enquanto Sirius se levantou e deu um beijo na bochecha da mesma, bem demorado. – Boa noite ruivinha!

-Menos cachorro, bem menos, ou você vai pro capacho! – ameaçou Tiago.

-Oh! Não fica com ciuminho não veadinho! Ainda te amo! – disse Sirius, bagunçando – ainda mais – os cabelos de Tiago e se jogando no seu sofá cama.

-Boa noite Sirius, Boa noite Remo, até amanhã – disse Lílian puxando Tiago pela mão.

-Boa noite, Aluado. Tchau pulguento! – falou Tiago do pé da escada.

Logo o sono venceu as pessoas na casa dos Potters, todos dormiam tranquilamente na casa. O dia seguinte traria consigo uma mudança grande, porém era o tipo de mudança que se anseia.

Na manhã seguinte o caos se instaurou na casa, embora a mala de Harry estivesse pronta, parecia que Lílian sempre achava faltar algo, e não importava quem fosse que a contrariasse teria que agüentar sua ira, o que nesse caso significaria surdez temporária. Sendo assim Tiago acordou Sarah e a arrastou para a cozinha junto com Sirius, que também estava fugindo de Lily.

-Pontas, eu sinto muita pena de você. – falou Sirius, observando as escadas, apreensivo.

-Ah! Que isso, é só porque o Harry está indo pra Hogwarts, acho que a minha ruivinha está assustada, afinal ele só vai voltar nas férias... – disse Tiago, no que ele pretendia que fosse um tom displicente.

-Você também está preocupado, Pontas? – disse Remo sentando ao lado de Sarah, que dormia curvada sobre o tampo da mesa. – por que a Sarah não está na cama?

-Achei que a Lily ia ficar mais irritada e acordá-la aos berros, então a trouxe para baixo.

-Entendi, e a minha pergunta?

-Bom sabe como é né... Primeiro filho, hum, ele vai ficar longe... É um pouco assustador, vocês entendem né... – disse Tiago, com um sorriso enviesado.

Sirius e Remo riram um pouco.

-É claro Tiago – disse Remo tranqüilizando o amigo.

-Ai ai ... Vocês com essa vida adulta de vocês! É por isso que é bom ser o Tio legal, num passo por essas neuroses. – brincou Sirius.

-Ah, mas um dia vai passar.

-Que praga em Tiago!

-Vamos? Antes que nos atrasemos – disse Lily, aparecendo com Harry, que tinha um tom meio verde surgindo pelo rosto.

-Você vai mandar ela trazer sempre uma carta né ? – disse Sarah se pondo de frente para a o irmão, antes de entrarem no cara.

-Vou sim, o nome dela é Edwiges. – disse Harry, entregando a coruja para o pai e se sentando do lado de Sirius, logo em seguida vieram Sarah e Remo. A viagem não demorou muito, mas foi bem animada.

Os seis andavam pela plataforma alegremente,se dividindo na hora de atravessar a plataforma. Sendo assim primeiro foram, Lílian, Harry e Tiago, encostaram conversando tranquilamente na parede, e deslizando para o outro lado.

Quando eles estavam colocando a mala de Harry no bagageiro, Remo, Sirius e Sarah se juntaram a eles, um pouco vermelhos e ofegantes.

-Um grupo de trouxa parou em frente a barreira e ficou discutindo onde estaria a plataforma 11, francamente! – contou Sirius a Tiago.

Então Harry desceu de seu vagão, abraçou a irmã e a mãe, primeiro, depois foi até os Marotos, que sorriram como um só ao olhar o garoto se aproximar.

-Ah! Dá até saudades! – disse Remo olhando de uma ponta a outra do trem.

-Não se esqueça da dica, hein? – comentou Sirius.

-Ah! Seu cachorro você andou dando dicas? Agora ele já sabe dos feitiços! – falou Tiago fazendo birra.

-Então é verdade? – perguntou Harry assustado.

-Ah! E não se esqueça de honrar a fama dos Marotos. – disse Sirius.

-Mande nossas lembranças a Mimi. – completou Tiago.

-Mas é verdade sobre os dragões?

-Dragões? – perguntou Lily, chegando e olhando severamente para os Marotos – que dragões, filho?

-Nada não Lily! – apressaram-se a dizer Tiago e Sirius.

-Hunf! Sei... Enfim, não importa, não se preocupe Harry, você não vai ter que matar dragões ou coisa parecida na sua seleção...

-E como ela vai ser? – perguntou o garoto esperançoso.

Lily guiou até o vagão, enquanto o último apito soava, e o pôs na cabine fechando a porta. Quando o filho se pendurou na janela, ela lhe beijou a testa.

-Acho que vai ser mais divertido descobrir na hora. – concluiu Lily sorrindo – bom ano letivo, nos vemos nas férias, comporte-se.

-Tchau Harry! Venha pra casa nas férias! – pediu Sarah, ficando nas pontas dos pés para segurar a mão do irmão.

-A gente se vê filho – disse Tiago, bagunçando os cabelos de Harry. – mostre pra eles!

-Divirta-se Harry! – disse Remo, acenando com a cabeça pra ele.

-Não de sossego para os sonserinos! – brincou Sirius, antes de levar um tapa de Lily.

Assim com mais um apito o trem começou a se movimentar, Harry ficou na janela acenando enquanto a sua irmã corria atrás do trem acenando, a última coisa que ele pode ver foi a Sarah sorrindo para ele e acenando, a partir dali tudo seria novo. Ele estaria em Hogwarts, a escola da qual seu pai, seu padrinho e tio Remo falavam tanto, ele estava ansioso e apavorado ao mesmo tempo, se ao menos ele pudesse ter algum amigo, como Sarah teria, para ir com ele a Hogwarts, mas ele conheceria outros garotos, faria amigos, como seu pai e seu padrinho se conheceram e se tornaram tão amigos...


	6. O Começo

Harry ficou alguns minutos ainda em pé com a cabeça para fora da janela, perdido em pensamentos, de como as coisas estavam prestes a mudar. Ele se sentou sozinho em sua cabine, ainda pensando em Hogwarts, e em sua família. Enquanto ele estava se visualizando em uma batalha sangrenta com um dragão um estrondo gigantesco o trouxe de volta a terra.

Não levou nem um segundo para Harry se levantar e ir espiar o corredor, há umas cinco cabines da sua estava estirado no chão um garoto ruivo, esmagado por seu malão, o qual ele empurrava inutilmente. Harry se encaminhou até o garoto e o ajudou a empurrar o malão. Após umas cinco tentativas, os dois estavam com os rostos suados, e o garoto ruivo livre do malão.

-Você está legal? – perguntou Harry, se levantando e ajudando o outro garoto.

-Estou sim, obrigado – respondeu o menino – um bando de sonserinos me expulsou da cabine.

Harry seguiu com os olhos na direção que seu companheiro apontava, na cabine ao lado havia quatro garotos grandalhões mal encarados, rindo abertamente. Eles lembravam ao menino trasgos, talvez pelo ar de estupidez nítido neles, ou pelas risadas fanhas que se ouviam do corredor, mas talvez fosse mesmo pela atitude estúpida que eles haviam apresentado.

-Idiotas – acrescentou Harry pondo o malão do colega em pé, e estudando seu dono com mais atenção. O garoto era alto, magro e desengonçado, com sardas, mãos e pés grandes e um nariz comprido. – então você quer ficar na minha cabine? A não ser que você queira procurar seus amigos...

-Não, quero ficar na sua cabine sim! – apressou-se a dizer o garoto. – ãh, sou Rony Weasley, você?

-Harry Potter – apresentou-se feliz.

-Eu já ouvi falar da sua família, praticamente todos os homens Potters são aurores, sem falar que vocês são muito ricos – ao falar isso Rony corou. – e grande defensores dos nascidos trouxas, meu pai diz que é uma das poucas famílias puro-sangue que prestam.

-Uau... – exclamou Harry. Ele e Rony se equilibraram para colocar o malão no bagageiro. – Não sabia que éramos tão famosos! Mas eu também já ouvi falar da sua família, meu pai diz que vocês são os maiores defensores dos nascidos trouxas do Ministério, que o seu pai, você é filho de Arthur Weasley não é? – perguntou Harry, recebendo um aceno de confirmação – trabalha no Departamento de Mau Uso dos Artefatos Trouxas, algo assim, ele diz que seu pai é muita gente boa.

-Caramba... Não sabia que papai era tão conhecido de vocês – disse Rony com as orelhas muito vermelhas. – Para que casa você pretende ir?

-Gryffindor! – respondeu prontamente. – como meu pai, minha mãe, meu padrinho, meu tio Remo e minha tia Eliza, tradição de família.

-Acho que somos dois então!

A conversa continuou nesse ritmo, Harry descobriu que Rony tinha mesma idade que ele, o que o animou um pouco, eles seriam amigos, ele estava tão animado que quase esqueceu a seleção, que o estava aterrorizando desde a noite anterior.

Eles estavam em uma discussão sobre qual o melhor time de quadribol, pois os garotos torciam por times rivais. Harry, em grande parte por influência de Tiago torcia pelos Tornados. Já Rony torcia pelo Chudley Cannons, os dois estavam discutindo táticas e campeonatos quando a porta abriu.

-Vocês viram um sapo?

Os garotos viram parada no portal, uma menina de cabelos castanhos esvoaçantes e dentes da frente um tanto grande, mas acima de tudo o que se destacava na garota era o ar de mandona que ela emanava.

-Não, mas para que alguém ia querer achar um sapo? – respondeu Rony.

Atrás da garota mandona ouviu-se um guinchado, quando os meninos olharam mais atentamente, perceberam que havia um garoto de rosto redondo encolhido atrás da garota. O garoto torcia nervosamente o chapéu de bruxo em suas mãos.

-Oras! Se você não é capaz de entender sozinho, duvido que se alguém explicar você entenda! – retrucou a menina – Venha Neville! Vamos continuar procurando seu sapo...

Assim os dois saíram, o garoto cabisbaixo e tristonho, a menina de nariz empinado e enfurecida. Rony e Harry se entre olharam confusos, mas logo esqueceram a garota e garoto. Assim que os campos escureceram os dois garotos trocaram as roupas trouxas pelas vestes de Hogwarts.

A essa altura as conversas sobre quadribol, famílias, vizinhas e outros assuntos leves havia se esgotado, o que deixava um assunto inquietante na mente de Harry: a seleção. Aparentemente Rony também pensava nas mesmas coisas, pois assim como Harry estava calado, além do fato de sua pele estar meio esverdeada. O silêncio que se instalou na cabine parecia deixar aquilo ainda pior, porém nenhum dos garotos estava com muita vontade falar, Rony seria capaz de vomitar se abrisse a boca.

Harry estava imaginando o que aconteceria se simplesmente se negasse a enfrentar o dragão quando a porta da cabine se abriu, parados nela havia dois garotos ruivos idênticos.

-Rony! Ficamos sabendo que você apanhou de uns sonserinos – comentou o gêmeo mais próximo a Harry.

-Que vergonha! Que vergonha! Esperávamos tanto de você.. – comentou o outro.

-Ah! Calem a boca – retrucou Rony, enquanto suas orelhas ficavam vermelhas.

Os três continuaram a discutir por alguns minutos, enquanto Harry se deixou perder em pensamentos até que...

-E quem foi o pobre coitado que te salvo? – perguntou um dos gêmeos.

-Harry Potter – disse Harry. – prazer.

-Prazer, eu sou Fred, e esse é o Jorge – disse o gêmeo próximo – somos do terceiro ano, ouvimos falar que seu pai foi um grande apanhador, você também deve ser bom...

-Meu pai diz que sim, bom eu acho que jogo alguma coisa.

-Você também já voou? – perguntou Rony.

-Já, meu pai sempre quis que eu fosse apanhador, que ele não gostava muito que voasse era minha irmã... – disse pensando alto Harry.

-Mas por que? – perguntou Jorge.

-Ela tem a tendência a quebrar as coisas quando voa, ou se quebrar

.

-Ela voa tão mal assim? – perguntou Fred.

-Não acho que ela voe mal, mas ela costuma voar dentro de casa, acho que esse é o problema.

-Ela já está em Hogwarts? – perguntou Rony.

-Não, só vai entra daqui dois anos. – respondeu Harry.

-Bom crianças – disse Fred, no que Rony revirou os olhos – vamos andando, Lino trouxe uma tarântula gigante, estamos pensando em coloca na cabine dos sonserinos...

Assim os gêmeos saíram, deixando Harry imaginando se eles realmente pretendiam colocar uma aranha gigante na cabine de alguém, pela cara de Rony aquele não era um comportamento muito fora do comum.

-Eles são realmente populares, Fred e Jorge, vivem aprontando, mamãe diz que ela recebeu mais cartas deles do que de todos os outros. – comentou Rony.

-Você tem mais irmãos? – perguntou Harry querendo se distrair da seleção.

-Eu sou o sexto filho, mas dois dos meus irmão já se formaram. – comentou Rony. – Gui trabalha em Gringotes desfazendo feitiços e Carlinhos cuida de Dragões na Romênia.

A palavra dragões trouxe a seleção novamente a cabeça de Harry, pelo menos ele poderia perguntar a Rony, se o irmão dele trabalhava com dragões ele provavelmente sabia alguma coisa sobre os mesmos, certo? Valia tentar.

-Rony... O quê você sabe da seleção? – perguntou Harry mantendo a voz mais controlada possível.

-Não muito, ninguém quis me dizer nada... Fred e Jorge disseram algo sobre enfrentar um trasgo... Mas eles estavam brincando, tenho certeza – Rony apressou-se a dizer, ao ver a súbita palidez de Harry.

-Meu pai falou sobre dragões... – comentou Harry, olhando de esguelha para Rony.

Rony pareceu considerar a idéia – que não parecia agradar ao garoto mais do que agradava a Harry – por alguns segundos antes de responder.

-Eu acho pouco provável que sejam dragões, eles não são domesticáveis, então por que nos fariam enfrentá-los na seleção? Quer dizer acabamos de entrar. – o garoto parecia buscar o apoio de Harry para sua teoria.

-É, acho que você tem razão.

Os dois continuaram conversando até que viram vários alunos cruzando os corredores para encontrarem seus amigos, até que a porta se abriu e a menina mandona entrou se largando no banco mais próximo.

-Estão todos se comportando como crianças! Alguém ainda vai se machucar com essa correria. – disse ela meio chorosa.

-E você é muito adulta para falar dos outros, não é? – retrucou Rony, bufando com a volta da garota.

-Onde foi seu amigo? – perguntou Harry, antes que os dois pudessem começar brigar.

-Não sei, depois de um tempo nos separamos para procurar o sapo dele. – respondeu a menina. – Hermione Granger, e vocês?

-Harry Potter.

-Rony Weasley.

-Prazer, então vocês são de famílias bruxas? – perguntou ela parecendo, pela primeira vez, nervosa.

-Somos – disse Rony.

-É – depois pensando melhor Harry corrigiu – se bem que você pode pensar em mim, como mestiço.

Rony olhou significantemente, nesse momento Harry entendeu muito bem o que seu pai dizia sobre os Weasleys, Rony assim como Harry não parecia se importa se ele vinha de uma família puro-sangue ou de uma família trouxa, ou mesmo de uma família de patos.

-Bom... Então quer dizer que vocês também já sabem fazer alguns feitiços né? Quer dizer eu só tentei alguns fáceis sabem como é – disse a menina muito rápido, como se estivesse tentando provar algo. – mas ainda sim tenho certeza que posso fazer outros, não acho que eu vá encontrar dificuldade.

-Ok, senh... – começou Rony.

-Você é nascida-trouxa, não é? – disse Harry sorrindo.

A menina corou muito, mas mesmo assim não dispensou a atitude superior.

-Sou, você acha que é melhor que eu? – retrucou Hermione.

-Ta brincando? Minha mãe é nascida-trouxa, e meu nunca chegou perto dela em poções. – disse Harry – se era esse o motivo de você ficar tão...

-Convencida e mandona – completou Rony.

-Eu não estava sendo convencida e mandona! – retrucou ela. – Obrigada, Harry, espero que possa te chamar assim?

-Claro, sem problemas Hermione, mas você devia relaxa um pouco...

-Você acha que o Weasley tem razão? – perguntou ela esganiçada.

-Hmm... Um pouco – e vendo a crise que surgiria acrescentou – Mas não só por isso, você pode acabar pirando assim.

-Bom, vou pensar a respeito, tchau Harry, Weasley. – e foi-se depois disso.

-Notou como ela me tratou? – perguntou Rony se levantando, após o trem estacionar.

-Você foi grosso com ela.

-Mas ela _estava _sendo convencida e mandona! – exasperou-se Rony.

-Eu sei mas você podia ter sido mais sutil!

A discussão não se estendeu muito mais, pois o trem já estava estacionado na estação. Os meninos se apertaram no mar de estudantes e passaram alguns minutos entre empurrões e pisada de pés, até saírem na plataforma de Hogsmead.

Harry e Rony olharam para os lados procurando o caminho, sabiam que um professor viria buscar os primeiranista, porém não viam ninguém, alem dos demais alunos.

Antes que Harry pudessem começar a falar eles ouviram uma voz chamando-os. Ao se virarem em direção da voz, os garotos deram de cara com a maior pessoa que já tinham visto na vida.

-Alunos do primeiro ano! Por Aqui! Mais alguém do primeiro ano? – chamava o gigante.

Rony e Harry trocaram olhares e seguiram o gigante, ele caminharam com os demais estudantes. O caminho era íngreme e escorregadio, Harry tropeçou no mínimo umas quatro vezes, Rony devia ter tropeçado umas sete, o caminho era tão escuro que eles podiam estar dentro que um túnel se não fosse o vento e o cheiro de madeira úmida.

Depois, do que pareceu a Harry muito tempo o gigante falou algo que ele não prestou atenção, de repente, após a curva o caminho se abriu dando na margem de um lago enorme e escuro, distante na outra margem erguia-se o castelo de Hogwarts, imponente e aconchegante, o castelo tinha varias janelas com as luzes acesas, a sensação que visão proporcionou a Harry era tão forte e boa que não parecia real.

-Só quatro por barco – avisou o guia, chamando assim a atenção de boa parte dos garotos para a flotilha de barcos atracada, na margem próxima.

-Vamos – disse Rony, puxando Harry para o barco logo a frente, só quando o gigante perguntou se já estavam todos acomodados Harry percebeu quem eram seus companheiros de barco: Neville e Hermione.

A flotilha largou toda ao mesmo tempo, navegando suavemente pela superfície do lago, o silencio era incrível, porém ninguém parecia notar, atenção dos garotos estava voltada a construção que se aproximava.

-Abaixem as cabeças! – gritou o gigante quando os barcos mais a frente se aproximaram da cortina de heras que desciam pelo penhasco, atrás da cortina uma larga abertura levava a um túnel escuro, pelo qual eles seguiram até um cais subterrâneo; cujo chão era feito de cascalhos, Hagrid passou por todos os barquinhos revistando-os para ter certeza que ninguém esqueceu nada.

-Ei! Você aí! É o seu sapo? – perguntou ele, com a mão fechada ocultando o sapo.

-Trevo! – gritou Neville, feliz com as mãos estendidas.

Então eles subiram por uma abertura, seguindo a lanterna de Hagrid, quando finalmente o chão nivelou, os garotos estavam em um gramado fofo e úmido, que se estendia ao longe como um gigantesco tapete verde escuro.

Quando os garotos e se aglomeraram nos degraus de pedra envolta da porta grande de carvalho Hagrid se virou para trás dizendo:

-Todos aí? Você ainda está com seu sapo?

E então diante da confirmação, ele bateu o gigantesco punho na porta, três batidas estrondosas seguidas.

A porta abriu-se com movimento só, atrás desta revelou-se a bruxa de aspecto mais severo que Harry vira na vida, tudo nela lhe avisa que era uma professora que não devia ser aborrecida.

-Alunos do primeiro ano, professora McGonagall – informou Hagrid.

-Obrigada, Hagrid. Eu cuido deles daqui em diante. – respondeu –lhe a professora, num tom eficiente.

O saguão do castelo era gigantesco, Harry podia apostar que sua casa caberia com folga ali.O chão era feito de mármore, as paredes de pedras iluminadas por archotes flamejantes, a escada pela qual seguiram era feita de mármore também. Eles passaram por portas duplas de carvalho de aonde emanava um calor e cheiro tentadores, Harry se virou para entrar no salão, mas foi puxado por Rony, a professora os levava para uma sala menor, logo ao lado do salão.

Depois que todos os primeiranistas estavam reunidos na sala a professora começou a falar.

-Bem-vindos a Hogwarts. O banquete de abertura do ano letivo vai começar daqui a pouco, mas antes de se sentarem às mesas, vocês serão selecionados por casas. A seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante porque, enquanto estiverem aqui, sua casa será uma espécie de família em Hogwarts. Vocês assistirão a aulas com o restante dos alunos de sua casa, dormirão no dormitório da casa e passarão o tempo livre na sala comunal.

"As quatro casas chamam-se Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa,Corvinal e Sonserina. Cada casa tem sua história honrosa e cada uma produziu bruxas e bruxos extraordinários. Enquanto estiverem em Hogwarts seus acertos renderão pontos para sua casa, enquanto seus erros a farão perder. No Final do ano, a casa com o maior numero de pontos receberá a taça da casa, uma grande honra. Espero que cada um de vocês seja motivo de orgulho para a casa a casa à qual vier a pertencer.

"A Cerimônia de Seleção vai se realizar dentro de alguns minutos na presença de toda a escola. Sugiro que vocês se arrumem o melhor que puderem enquanto esperam."

O olhar dela se demorou por um instante na capa de Neville, que estava afivelada debaixo da orelha esquerda e no nariz sujo de Rony. Harry estava nervoso, seu estomago parecia tê-lo abandonado.

-Voltarei quando estivermos prontos para receber vocês – disse a Profa. McGonagall – por favor aguardem em silêncio.

E se retirou.

No momento seguinte o burburinho de conversas encheu a sala, embora ele não entende-se Harry tinha certeza que sabia qual o assunto das conversas: a Seleção. Ele mesmo estava extremamente curioso, por que eles tinham que esperar naquela sala? Por que não podia ir logo para o salão?

Embora Harry quisesse dividir suas preocupações com Rony, acho que o amigo não estava em condições de falar nada que fosse, seu rosto pálido agora estava um tanto quanto esverdeado. Harry notou também seu amigo não era o único nervoso, por toda sala murmúrios eram ouvidos, pescoço eram esticados e corpos balançavam-se para frente e para trás, perto deles Hermione recitava os encantamentos que havia decorado em uma velocidade fantástica, com se estivesse disposta a colocar tudo na cabeça na ultima hora.

Harry se concentrava tentando achar algo que fosse razoável para selecioná-los e não envolvesse dragões ou trasgos, porém nada tirava a imagem do dragão de sua mente. Ele estava tão concentrado em mudar os rumos de seus pensamentos que só notou a presença da professora quando a mesma se dirigiu aos alunos.

-Vamos andando agora – disse com uma voz energética. –A Cerimônia de Seleção já vai começar. Façam fila e me sigam.

Harry sentia suas pernas pesada, como se fossem de chumbo, eles caminharam em fila atravessando o saguão e as portas duplas que levavam ao Salão Principal.

Em seus sonhos mais loucos sobre Hogwarts, ele jamais fez jus o local, em várias das histórias de escola dos seus pais, Sirius citara esse salão, porém o mais próximo que ele imaginara disso era o teto do quarto de sua irmã estendido por todo o salão.

O ambiente era iluminado por velas que flutuavam, de ambos os lados de Harry se estendiam as mesas das casa, duas de cada lado, e a sua frente se encontrava a mesa dos professores, as mesas estavam postas com talheres, taças e copos dourados. Os estudantes do primeiro ano só parara quando chegaram a mesa dos professores, que ficara as costas dos garotos.

Então para evitar os rostos que agora o encaravam, Harry dirigiu sua atenção para o teto, aveludado e negro, salpicado de estrelas, tornava muito difícil de acreditar que havia um teto ali e que o Salão Principal simplesmente não se abria para o infinito.

-É enfeitiçado para parecer o céu lá fora, li em _Hogwarts, uma história _– era Hermione quem cochichava.

Quando Harry abaixou os olhos para comentar com a colega, viu a Profa. McGonagall silenciosamente colocar um banquinho de quatro pernas diante dos alunos. Em cima do banquinho ela pôs um chapéu pontudo de bruxo. O chapéu era remendado, esfiapado e sujíssimo.

Harry estava divagando se um dragão sairia do chapéu para enfrentá-lo ou se ele deveria tirar um coelho de dentro do chapéu, porque decididamente algo sairia do chapéu pois todos estavam postos nele. Enquanto Harry, assim como os demais, encarava o chapéu, um rasgo junto à aba se abriu como uma boca – e o chapéu começou a cantar:

_Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente,__  
__mas não me julguem pela aparência__  
__Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar__  
__Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui.__  
__Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,__  
__suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso__  
__porque eu sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts__  
__E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu.__  
__Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça__  
__que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,__  
__por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer__  
__em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar.__  
__Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinórnia,__  
__casa onde habitam os corações indômitos.__  
__Ousadia e sangue frio e nobreza__  
__destacam os alunos da Grifinórnia dos demais;__  
__quem sabe é na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar,__  
__onde seus moradores são justos e leais__  
__pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor;__  
__ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal,__  
__a casa dos que tem a mente sempre alerta,__  
__onde os homens de grande espírito e saber__  
__sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais;__  
__ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa__  
__e ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos,__  
__homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios__  
__para atingir os fins que antes colimaram.__  
__Vamos, me experimentem! Não deverão temer!__  
__Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!__  
__(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)__  
__porque sou o único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!_

O salão inteiro prorrompeu em aplausos quando o chapéu acabou de cantar. Ele fez uma reverência para cada uma das quatro mesas e em seguida ficou muito quieto outra vez.

-Então só precisamos experimentar a chapéu! – cochichou Rony a Harry – Vou matar o Fred, ele não parou de falar numa luta contra um trasgo.

Harry deu um sorriso sem graça. ,É experimentar um chapéu era bem melhor do que precisar enfrentar um dragão, mas desejou que pudessem ter experimentado o chapéu sem toda aquela gente olhando. O chapéu parecia estar pedindo muito; Harry não estava se sentia inteligente nem muito menos corajoso, ou qualquer outra coisa naquele momento, como ele poderia ir parar na Grifinória, como tanto queria se nem ao menos sabia o que sentia? Não, ele sabia o que sentia, estava nervoso, mas o chapéu não mencionara nenhuma casa para que estava meio nervoso, mencionara?

A Profa. McGonagall então se adiantou segurando um longo rolo de pergaminho.

-Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês porão o chapéu e se sentarão no banquinho para a seleção. Abbott, Ana.

Ordem alfabética, isso era bom teria um bom tempo para achar coragem, e qual era mesmo a outra coisa? Ah, determinação, ele poderia assim ir para Grifinória, pensou Harry, correndo os olhos para a mesa a extrema esquerda, logo reconheceu as duas cabeças vermelhas idênticas dos gêmeos Weasley, que sorriam para ele, o máximo que pode fazer foi dar um meio sorriso. Assim mele decidiu que faria melhor prestar atenção na seleção, o que aconteceria se a professora chamasse seu nome e ele estivesse perdido em seus pensamentos com cara de bobo? Nada bom, com certeza.

-Nott, Ted.

Nott? Mas já o que acontecera com todas as letras que vinha antes do "N", será que o tempo passou tão rápido assim? – pensou Harry desesperado.

Então viram duas gêmeas Patil e Patil, outra garota, Perks alguma coisa e então...

-Potter, Harry. – chamou a professora no seu tom enérgico.

Ele viu pouco antes do chapéu cobrir seus olhos algumas pessoas se endireitando para ouvir a decisão do chapéu.

-Difícil. Muito Difícil. Bastante coragem, vejo. Uma mente nada má. Há talento, ah, nossa, uma sede razoável de se provar, ora isso é interessante... Então, onde vou colocá-lo? – disse uma voz vida do chapéu.

Harry apertou as bordas do banquinho e pensou "Grifinória, por favor, você disse bastante coragem, então Grifinória!"

-Tem certeza? Você poderia ser grande, sabe, está tudo aqui na sua cabeça e a Sonserina lhe ajudaria a alcançar essa grandeza, sem dúvida nenhuma, tem certeza?

Harry pensou de novo, agora desesperado. "Sonserina, não, por favor, sonserina não. "

-Se você tem certeza, então ficará melhor mesmo na GRIFINÓRIA!

Então ouvindo a ultima palavra ser anunciada para todo o salão, Harry tirou o chapéu e se encaminhou trêmulo, porém muito feliz, para a mesa de Grifinória. Os gêmeos Weasley o parabenizaram da forma mais barulhenta que puderam, Harry suspeitava que isso fosse para envergonhá-lo, o garoto estava sentado defronte para um fantasma com gola de rufos, o fantasma o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

Logo chegou a vez de Rony, que a essa altura já estava com o rosto esverdeado, Harry fez figa por baixo da mesa enquanto o amigo se encaminhava para o banquinho, o chapéu mal tocara sua cabeça e já anunciou "Grifinória". Rony, agora com sua cor normal se sentou do lado de Harry, defronte para o menino de rosto redondo, Neville.

Logo os pratos se encheram de comida, e todos atacaram, embora a comida de Milly fosse ótima, nada poderia ser comparado aquele banquete, logo quando ninguém mais agüentava comer os pratos foram esvaziados, Dumbledore levantou dando as boas vindas a todos, e os convidou a cantar o hino da escola, foi uma cena bastante divertida, diferentes ritmos enchendo o salão, assim que os gêmeos Weasley terminara a ultima nota fúnebre que cantavam, todos foram para as camas, Harry estava tonto de sono, mas muito feliz, agora entendia um pouco do que seu pai falava da escola.


	7. Cartas

_Sarah, _

_Bom, aposto que você só não me bombardeou de cartas ainda, pois a mamãe ou o papai te impediu. Hogwarts é tudo que nossos pais disseram e mais, espera só para ver o teto do salão principal, você vai amar! Alias o tio Sirius mentiu a respeito da Seleção – o que convenhamos não uma novidade, eu deveria ter percebido – mas quem dera fosse! Não quero nem lembrar, o Rony então quando entrou na sala para esperar a vez quase teve um treco. Ah! Rony é meu mais novo melhor amigo, ele também vem de uma família de bruxos, os Weasley, mas como eu disse é uma família de bruxos, então ele não entende praticamente nada sobre os trouxas, mas também não morre de desprezo por eles, só não corre muito atrás de saber. Ele também tem uma irmã mais nova, infelizmente ela é mais velha que você, vai entrar ano que vem em Hogwarts, as aulas – antes que a mamãe ache que estou seguindo o mal exemplo do meu pai, nas palavras dela – são bem interessantes, excluindo dessa conta História da Magia, nunca vi matéria mais chata, Sah! É horrível ninguém consegue ficar acordado, minto, tem uma garota que consegue, Hermione Granger, ela é a melhor em praticamente todas as matérias – digo todas porque ainda não tivemos aulas de vôo, então não sei se ela vai ser a melhor nessa matéria – enfim chega ser irritante até parece que a menina engoliu uma biblioteca, mas o pior não isso, ela é toda mandona e metida, isso que irrita, parece até que ela se acha no direito de ser assim por ser inteligente. O Rony quem realmente não gosta dela, mas acho que em grande parte é porque ela lembra o Percy, outro dos irmãos do Rony, mas isso eu conto na próxima carta porquê essa aqui já está muito grande e mais um pouco a Edwiges não consegue levar. Eu quero notícias daí também, se só me mandar perguntas eu não vou responder, mande beijos para a mamãe e diga para o papai que assim que for selecionado para o time ele vai saber, haha. _

_Harry._

_Harry, _

_Não é que você está certo? A Mamãe trancou o Jimmy e me impediu de chegar a menos de três metros da coruja – um absurdo, vamos concordar, eu nunca te bombardearia de cartas, usaria berradores, são mais eficientes – em todo o caso como assim vou amar o teto? Como ele é? Não conhece máquina fotográfica não, Harry? Ah! E faz inveja mesmo, você está ai em Hogwarts e eu não posso nem sair de casa! Pois é o papai piro de vez! Ele diz que é muito perigoso e, blá blá blá, eu não prestei muito atenção no resto, sabe como é minha mente não me obedece e começa a vagar por ai... Outra coisa a Pan se mudou, estou ficando sem amigos! Como assim pior? Meu Merlinzinho amado! Mais um pouco vão arrancar minha cabeça e jogar para os Maticores! Não, não! Só pode ser brincadeira... Enfim, mudando para assuntos mais felizes – e por que eu sei que você passou para o outro lado do hipogrifo, e não vai me contar o que acontece na Seleção de qualquer jeito – viu dramático, já está tão enturmado que ta até desprezando a pobre pessoa nerd! Pelo menos você achou outro ser humano que te agüente, o que é difícil, o que você quer saber daqui? Não tem nada para saber, bom, pouca coisa, a Pan se mudou, o Hyuu foi passar um ano com os tios deles, a Audrey e a Gaby continuam na escola, mas quase não estão saindo de casa, meio que todo mundo está apavorado pelo tal do Tio Voldie. Enfim o tio Sirius foi convocado a morar aqui em casa – literalmente – ele fica comigo nos dias que papai está no ministério e vice-versa, na pior das hipóteses – aqueles ataques monstruosos – eles me deixam no St. Mungus com a mamãe... É bem interessante lá, outro dia vi um garotinho de uns cinco anos com cabeça de dragão, nós éramos bonzinhos, não? Hehe, o papai mandou dizer que assim não vale, ele vai ter que espera mais um ano! _

_Sua praga favorita, Sarah._

_Sarah, _

_Como assim passei pro outro lado do hipogrifo? Você fica cada vez mais estranha irmãzinha... Em todo caso e a Milly? Que você fez com a pobre elfa? E eu não estou desprezando ninguém a Granger é que despreza! Mas isso não vem ao caso, pois você vai ficar teimando só para me irritar, e quer dizer então que a mamãe deixa você e o tio Sirius sozinhos em casa? Quantas vezes vocês já incendiaram a casa? Deixa o meu quarto inteiro, inclusive o pomo! E quantas vezes você já foi despachada pro St. Mungus? Você já foi ao Ministério? Duvido que a mãe ou o pai deixassem mas nunca se sabe... A propósito fui selecionado para a Grifinória, como a Granger, o Rony e o Neville Longbottom. Já disse que você reclama muito? Você reclama muito! Alias, para que você quer sair, quando sai você vai para a praça e volta em dez minutos... Mais fácil elas irem ai para casa do que você ficarem se matando para fugir de casa – porque eu tenho certeza que você e a Audrey tentaram já, a Gaby não tentaria, ela tem um pouco de senso – bom fale com a mamãe, aposto que ela deixa... Outra coisa descobri que odeeio poções, e odeio mais ainda o professor, um tal de Snape... _

_Beijos para minha praga favorita,_

_Harry._

_Harryzinho, _

_Claro que ela deixa, somos dois anjinhos! E fui só umas três vezes, mas a do garoto-Dragão foi marcante. Você que reclama de matéria e eu que sou reclamona? E aposto que esse Sn...(Borrão de Tinta)__**Como assim você ta tendo aula com o Ranhoso? Você não pode ta tendo aula com ele! Ele bu...(Borrão de Tinta)**__Tem certeza que o nome dele é Snape? Hahah! Se for sinto muito por você nem que você fosse CDF que nem o Rem..(Borrão de Tinta)._**Pare de me difamar, Almofadinhas! Oi Harry, aqui é o Remo, o seu pai tirou a carta da Sarah e agora eles estão todos discutindo para ver quem fica com a carta, enfim então tirando poções você está gostando... Que bom, mas estude, duvido que o Snape consi...(Borrão de tinta)**_**Há! Aluado pilantra! Escondendo a carta, enfim filho Grifinória, sabia que ia cair ai, é a melhor casa de todas! O Neville também ta ai? Aposto que o Frank vai ficar orgulhoso, e o quadribol? Que demor...(Borrão de Tinta)**_Eu não acredito que meu filho escreve uma carta e todos decidem me escrever uma carta para o meu filho e ninguém me avisa! Harry querido, que bom que você gostou de Hogwarts! Aposto que a Seleção foi uma surpresa! E não pegue tanto no pé dessa menina, aposto que é só insegurança... E quanto ao quadribol e poções não escute seu pai ou seu padrinho, não sei até hoje como esses dois se formaram... Seu tio Remo tem razão, só precisa estudar! Enfim venha para casa nas férias estamos morrendo de saudades, e claro que a Sarah não vai para o Ministério, seria um pandemônio!(Sem borrão de tinta. [N/A: Ninguém se atreveu a puxar a carta da mão da Lily]) _**Bom agora que sua mãe linda e maravilhosa me permitiu escrever, quero saber logo desse quadribol, HEIN! **__E nunca encoste no cabelo do Snape, é radioativo! Boa sorte também, você vai mesmo precisar! _**Aproveite bastante Harry, são seus melhores anos! **_Boom voltando a MINHA carta! Hunf! Eu não tentei fugir, só contornar a segurança! E quanto ao Ministério, duvido também, a não ser que ocorra um pandemônio épico não porei os pés lá! Concordo com a mamãe, veja de passar o Natal com a gente! _

_Saudades, _

_Sarah. _

_**Tiago Perfeito Pontas Potter.**_

_Sirius Gostoso Almofadinhas Black. _

**Remo Demais Aluado Lupin**.

Lilian Poderosa Ruiva Potter, seu pai me obrigou 

a usar esse apelido velho e idiota. 

_Sarah, Papai, Mamãe, Padrinho, e Tio Remo, _

_Nossa! Vocês podiam escrever cartas separadas, é muito difícil entender assim! Sem falar que a carta ficou cheia de borrões de tinta... Enfim, vamos por partes. Eu não to reclamando, Sarah, ele é um morcego velho e chato. Anjinhos? Onde? Só se fosse a cara... Eu aposto que foi marcante, você podia ter tirado uma foto para mim né? Agora papai, sim, o nome dele é Snape, e ele é um carrasco, acho que é minha pior matéria...E Padrinho você é realmente animador, estou impressionado! Tio Remo, desculpa, mas você é CDF. Estou estudando e aproveitando, alias a Mione tem ajudado bastante no primeiro... Sim! Hermione Granger se tornou nossa amiga, acontece que o Rony falou uma coisa não muito legal sobre ela, e a menina meio que escutou, passou uma tarde inteira chorando no banheiro, não que o Rony tenha parecido muito preocupado, acho que se tudo tivesse normal ele só pediria desculpas no dia seguinte, em todo caso elas não estavam... O Prof. Quirrel entrou correndo no salão principal desesperado que tinha um trasgo solto nas masmorras, ai vocês imaginam o pandemônio que foi. Bom estávamos indo para o salão comunal como bons garotos que somos, até que eu lembrei de uma coisinha de nada pro Rony; a Hermione não sabia do trasgo a solta! Quer dizer, eu não era muito fã dela na época, mas não significa que eu queria que ela morresse! Então nós, novamente como bons garotos que somos, fomos avisá-la e advinha só? O trasgo tava rondando o terceiro andar, que era onde nós – três – estávamos, em todo caso, eu e Rony trancamos o trasgo numa sala, porém, a tal sala era o banheiro no qual a Hermione estava trancada, mas a gente só descobriu isso quando ela berrou, então nós voltamos para lá e começamos a tentar distrair o trasgo, o que obviamente não estava dando certo. Então que eu tive a idéia brilhante de me pendurar no porrete do trasgo, advinha só? Fiquei preso pendurado no trasgo, de cavalinho, até que ele me agarrou e me pendurou de ponta cabeça no ar! Foi meio assustador, ai a Hermione ficou explicando pro Rony como girar a varinha para usar o feitiço de levitação, o Rony tendo aula e quase morrendo, super normal, mas no fim ele fez o porrete cair na cabeça do trasgo, deixando ele desacordado! Quando os professores chegaram achei que a McGonagall ia matar a gente, ou ter ataque do coração não sei qual era mais provável... Bom ai depois que nós salvamos a Mione – como bons garotos que somos – nos tornamos bem amigos, agora ela relaxou um pouco com as regras e a coisa de ser mandona, ela é bem legal. Bom ela meio que obriga a gente a estudar mais do que gostaria, mas não dá pra reclamar das notas, e que insistência toda é essa com o Natal? Faltam dois meses ainda! Acho que isso é tudo... _

_Harry._

_P.S: Ah! Eu fui selecionado para o time da Grifinória, o apanhador mais jovem do século! _

_Harry, _

_Obrigada, até que enfim concordamos em algo... Enfim to trancada no armário embaixo da pia escrevendo isso, para você imaginar a situação... Depois eu vou passar a carta para a mamãe, papai e tio Sirius, o Tio Remo voltou para a frança. Bom, pelo que entreouvi do papai e tio Sirius falando dele, ele é mesmo um seboso, mancomunado com artes das trevas e metido, sinto muito, prometo me comportar no seu funeral... Agora vamos a notícia bombástica: Como assim você e a Granger viraram amiguinhos! Pelo que você falou ela era pior pessoa da escola inteira, agora vocês tão fazendo deveres juntinhos? Bom pelo menos você pode colar dela, em poções eu digo, e História da Magia... Só não conte a mamãe que estou incentivando você, vai que ela começa a achar que sou uma má influência e essas coisas... Mudando para assuntos mais divertidos, um trasgo montanhês? Isso é o máximo! Que inveja, quero ir logo para Hogwarts! Muito legal vocês darem uma bastonada na cabeça dele! Amei, estou até considerando admitir que tenho parentesco com você... Talvez! E a insistência é porque você está nos trocando por seus amigos populares, e acho porque eu não paro de atormentar papai, mamãe e o tio Sirius! Aposto que você deixou o pai com ciúmes, você superou ele! _

_Sarah._


	8. Embarque

Era mais um domingo de verão que amanhecia na Grã-Bretanha, em um de suas pequenas vilas, muitas casa se agitavam, pessoas entrando e saindo de casa, carregando gaiolas e malões, apressando umas as outras, uma rotina nada comum, ora, para alguns, era só mais um primeiro de setembro comum... No sobrado branco dos Potter, essa manhã agitada era nada mais do que o esperado, ainda sim, ouvia-se reclamações do pé da escada.

Era outro chalé de Godric's Hollow, nada o diferenciava de seus vizinhos, no segundo andar da casa, no entanto espalhavam-se cachecóis, livros, pergaminhos e ovas de sapo. De uma porta a direita, saia um garoto magro, de cabelos bem arrepiados, ele levantou três livros, estudando as capas, pegou dois e voltou ao seu quarto, fechando o malão sobre a cama, com certo desânimo ele colocou sua alva coruja na gaiola. Enquanto isso sua irmã caçula recolhia as ovas de sapo, guardando o pote em seu malão. Mais algumas coisas foram recolhidas, outros foram deixadas, por fim o garoto desceu as escadas, carregando a gaiola de Edwiges, a coruja, enquanto seu malão flutuava a frente. Antes mesmo que tivesse terminando de descer as escadas ele pode ouvir o grito de sua mãe.

-Harry! Sarah! – chamou-os, com urgência, até certa irritação. Findada a descida, Lílian Potter aguardava na escada, seus olhos verde-esmeralda faiscavam, eles estavam atrasados, depois de horas de avisos, eles estavam atrasados. Tiago, pai de Harry, estava mais a frente, encostado a parede, numa atitude despreocupada, sorrindo enviesado para a mulher. – Sarah Lílian Potter! Desça agora!

-Eu disse... – suspirou o marido.

-Agora não, Tiago! – disse ela cansada, convocando a mala da filha, enquanto checava se realmente estava tudo ali, se virou para ele, um pouco contrariada, suspirou e completou – Você, pode?

-Claro, Lily – disse dando um beijo breve na ruiva a sua frente, fazendo ambos sorrirem – eles estarão bem...

Dizendo isso, ele subiu escadas rapidamente, ainda ouvindo algumas ordens que sua adorada ruiva dava no andar de baixo, possivelmente tinha relação com o carro e as bagagens, nada que requeresse imediata importância, já no piso superior, Tiago empurrou a porta à esquerda. Em uma confusão de bichos de pelúcias, bonecas, revistas em quadrinhos, fotos e roupas, estava Sarah, a sua filha. Seus cabelos castanhos caiam-lhe aos ombros, com sutis curvas, seu rosto tinha traços bem delicados em infantis, não havia curvas em seu corpo ainda, mas ali, num rosto tão familiar estavam os olhos verdes de Lílian, aquele verde-esmeralda. A garota se olhava no espelho por vários ângulos, mostrando diferentes expressões, estava tão entretida que não percebeu a presença de seu pai, o moreno entrou e sentou na cama observando-a, divertido antes de se pronunciar.

-O está fazendo Sarah? – perguntou-lhe, sobressaltando a garota.

-Nada, não era importante... – disse ela um pouco envergonhada.

-Sarah – suspirou Tiago, ajoelhando-se a sua frente. – Por quê disso? Você quer entrar para Hogwarts desde que Harry está lá! Quase matou nossa coruja de tantas cartas que enviou para ele!

-Eu sei... – resmungou ela – Mas... E se não gostarem de mim? Quer dizer, o Harry é meio bobão, mas é todo gentil com todo mundo!

-E você também é! Querida, você não tem que ser o Harry para gostarem de você, nem tem que ser eu, ou sua mãe, só você... E acredite, isso é um grande elogio, você é uma garota incrível, e eu entendo de garotas incríveis, hein? Afinal casei com a melhor garota da minha Hogwarts! – respondeu Tiago, sorrindo.

-Hum... Vou... Vou acreditar, mas senão for verdade vou dar um jeito de te mandar uma bomba de bosta pelo correio, pai! – concluiu a menina sorridente.

Os dois desceram, apressados, as escadas, tiveram pouco tempo para pegar uma torrada e tomar um pouco de suco, mas se contentaram com o que conseguirão por fim todos estava abordado do carro, Lílian estava dirigindo por vezes espiava o banco de trás, mas a conversa entre os filhos estava bem pacífica. Essa era uma coisa dos meninos, que eles realmente não entendiam, era muito difícil vê-los brigar, talvez pelo fato dos Potter terem de se manter escondidos, e contarem com pouquíssimas companhias, eles tivessem desenvolvido tamanha afinidade, ou talvez fosse algo deles, mas não importava, eles estava unidos e eram ótimos amigos, era o desejo de qualquer mãe.

O trajeto até a estação King's Cross não levou muito tempo, o trânsito da região estava um tanto conturbado, muitas pessoas desembarcavam de taxis, famílias conversavam pelas janelas dos carros, choffers deixavam seus patrões, e diversas outras situações típicas de estações ferroviárias, Lílian deu a volta no quarteirão, para poder estacionar o carro, os malões ficaram ao encargo de Tiago. Os quatro Potter não demoraram ao entrar na estação.

Eles caminhavam a passos rápidos até uma coluna de tijolos que dividia as plataformas nove e dez. Harry, o filho mais velho, atravessou a plataforma, correndo foi seguido por Lílian e Sarah, vindo logo a atrás estava seu pai. O menino acenou para os pais e seguiu em direção aos primeiros vagões do trem. A mãe chamou-lhe, mas já não era ouvida, Tiago tranqüilizou e seguiu os passos do filho, não sem antes dar um breve beijo na esposa e acariciar a cabeça da filha.

-Vamos Sarah, vamos procurar um vagão. – disse a mulher, empurrando o carinho.

Sarah observava a maria-fumaça com deslumbramento, o trem não parecia ser tão grande a dois anos, era como se ele tivesse aumentado de tamanho, parecia haver mais gente na plataforma dessa vez também, ou talvez fosse pelo grupo ser menor. Ela ainda estava um pouco magoada com o irmão, por alguma razão ela esperava que eles embarcassem na mesma cabine, parecia o natural a ser feito, para ela. Mas Harry simplesmente caminhara na direção oposta.

Imersa em seus pensamentos Sarah não notara que sua mãe espiava por cima dos ombros sempre que possível, também não notara várias pessoas olhando-as com interesse, a única coisa que a tirou de seus devaneios foi um raio amarelo que lhe cruzou o caminho. Ela piscou duas vezes antes de olhar novamente, agora que parara e prestara atenção, notou que o tal raio na verdade eram os cabelo de Audrey. Sarah puxou a manga de Lílian e indicou Audrey e a mãe, com um sorriso elas seguiram naquela direção.

Quando alcançaram seu destino, a menina pode ver ao lado de Audrey a porta da cabine aberta, estava vazia. Sarah jogou-se na amiga, envolvendo em um abraço, fazia mais de dois anos que não se viam, o que para que se encontrava todos os dias era um tempo longo demais. A loira não hesitou em responder o abraço com mesmo entusiasmo. Enquanto Lílian e Luize conversavam animadamente, elas haviam freqüentado Hogwarts na mesma época, embora Luize fosse dois anos mais velha.

-Drey, esse vagão é só seu e da Annie? – perguntou Sarah, após algum tempo.

-É sim, só queria saber onde ela se meteu... – resmungou Audrey, olhando para os lados.

Não demorou muito uma garota muito parecida, mas ao mesmo tempo bem diferente de Audrey se juntou ao grupo. Annie era a irmã gêmea de Audrey, por isso os traços e altura de ambas eram praticamente idênticos, mas os cabelos de Annie era negros, e seus olhos azuis. Muitas pessoas encaravam as irmãs tentando decidir se elas realmente eram gêmeas, isso se tornara tão comum que agora era quase uma piadas entre elas.

-Oi gêmea, oi Mãe... Tia Lily, que faz aqui? – disse Annie.

-Oi Annizinha! – disse Sarah pulando na amiga também, fazendo com que essa revirasse os olhos.

-Ai que praga! Por que Merlin me odeia tanto? – brincou a outra, arrancando risadas dos presentes.

-Não é triste gêmea? – perguntou Audrey fazendo um teatro.

-Bobagem, sei que vocês me amam! – disse Sarah fazendo pose.

-A gente tem que amar, né? Do jeito que você gruda em nós – respondeu Annie. – E por quê os malões ainda estão para fora da cabine?

-Deixa te explicar um problema em potencial, gêmea – começou Audrey, abraçando a irmã pelos ombros, fazendo com que essa arqueasse a sobrancelha. – Prateleiras altas, meninas baixas, problema existente... Entendeu?

-Deixa eu te apresentar uma solução, geminha – respondeu Annie, imitando a irmã – Meninas baixas, e bruxas, varinhas presentes, solução encontrada! Entendeu?

-Claro! Tirando o fato que alguém aqui incinerou o tapete egípcio que a mãe ganho do sultão ou faraó por se livrar da mortalha que aterrorizava a vila, e teve que implorar perdão – alfinetou Sarah.

-Meninas – disse Lílian, fazendo as três sobressaltarem-se, e olharem para ela assustadas. – Chega, que motivo mais bobo para se discutir.

Dizendo isso a ruiva fez as malas levitarem e se ajeitaram no bagageiro as três ajeitaram o que restava das coisas nos bancos, depois desceram para se despedir das mães, nesse momento Tiago apareceu, avisando que Harry estava no quarto vagão, em uma cabine com Rony e Hermione. Lílian se despediu das meninas e foi para os vagões anteriores, Sarah olhou feio para a frente do trem, e continuou emburrada por um bom tempo. Tiago precisou de toda sua persuasão para fazê-la melhorar um pouco seu humor. A medida que o trem partia da estação ela já estava sorrindo, assim Tiago e Luize acenaram para as meninas fazendo as costumeiras recomendações. Quando o trem fez a primeira curva os dois desapareceram, assim Annie, Audrey e Sarah, voltaram para dentro do trem, sentido um frio na barriga, ao ver os prédios de Lodres passarem rapidamente.

-Você também ganhou uma coruja Sah? – perguntou a Audrey, depois de um longo silencio entre elas.

-Ganhei, não é igual a do Harry... – disse ela pegando uma gaiola, onde repousava uma coruja ligeiramente menor do que o normal, toda preta com olhos cinzentos, seu olhar era mais calmo, quase entediado. – Mas eu gostei dela.

-Uau! Ela mesmo bonita, Sarah. – disse Annie se inclinando para ver o animal melhor. – Qual o nome?

-Há! Isso é demais! O Harry tem uma coruja albina, e você tem uma preta. – disse Audrey, cortando Sarah. – Desculpa, pode falar.

-Não sei que nome dar... E a Edwiges não é albina, só é branca. – disse Sarah, acariciando a coruja pelas grades.

-Como assim? Você chama ela do que ? Coruja? – perguntou Audrey indignada. – Há quanto tempo você ta com essa coruja?

-Umas duas semanas... – respondeu Sarah. – Não sei, pensei em chamar ela de Nut, ou Blueberry...

-Mas esses são nomes masculinos, e de comida – observou Annie, encarando a amiga como se ela estivesse louca.

-Ah! Ela é macho e... – começou Sarah.

-"Ela é macho" foi uma frase infeliz, Sah. – disse Audrey.

-Você entendeu, e como estava falando, antes a Drey me interromper educadamente... – ironizou ela. – são as comidas favoritas dele... Chega a ser assustador.

-Eu vou rir sempre que ouvir você falando esses nomes... – comentou a loira já rindo, no que as outras duas reviraram os olhos.

As três continuaram conversando sobre assuntos levianos, por vezes as férias, outras sobre a escola, chegaram até mesmo a falar de Harry, como ele se dera bem na escola, por fim inevitavelmente a conversa caiu em um assunto costumeiro aos primeiranistas; a seleção. Os Dixons se negaram a falar para a gêmeas como seria a seleção, sequer deixavam escapar um informação, Sarah, no entanto, relatou como seu Tio Sirius comentara sobre dragões dois anos atrás, mas Annie descartou tal possibilidade, dragões eram classificados como demasiado perigosos para serem tratados por outros que não fossem especialistas. Audrey sugeriu que talvez tivesse que mostrar que realmente possuíam magia, dessa vez Sarah quem arruinou a hipótese, pois se não tivessem magia jamais teriam recebido a carta. Em determinado ponto da conversa Annie perguntou a Sarah se ela tinha visto Pandora, fazendo Audrey amarrar a cara.

Sarah não entendia bem o porque, nem quando aconteceu, mas em algum momento entre seus oito anos e agora, Audrey e Pandora passaram a se desprezar, ninguém conseguia entender, mas todos percebiam que era um sentimento recíproco. Elas nunca tocavam no nome da outra, e sempre que alguém mencionava o nome de uma delas, a que estava presente torcia o nariz, e só voltava ao normal quando o assunto se dava por encerrado. Por alguns meses Annie e Sarah tentaram descobrir a razão da briga, mas não conseguiram chegar nem perto, logo Annie desistiu, dizendo a outra que as duas tinham gênios fortes demais, mesmo se descobrissem a razão de tal briga, seria difícil convencê-las a se entenderem. Por vezes Sarah ainda tentava pegar uma das duas desprevenidas para descobrir a razão da briga, mas nunca obtivera sucesso.

Para a felicidade de Audrey, e infelicidade de Sarah, Pandora cursaria os dois primeiros anos de magia em uma escola alemã, sua mãe foram transferida para lá, aparentemente era um programa novo d' O Profeta, para melhorar a qualidade da escrita e diferenciar o jornal. A medida que as construções se simplificavam e os campos de plantação alargavam-se, as barrigas das três começaram a se pronunciar, reclamando por alimentos.

-Achei vocês! – disse um garoto que acabara de adentrar na cabine.

Ele era alto para sua idade, tinha cabelos bem negros, caindo sobre os olhos acinzentados, e rosto bem pálido. Hyuu era um amigo antigo também, embora fosse mais distante, seus pais moravam quase no fim de Godric's Hollow, mas ainda sim as garotas sorriram e deram as boas vindas ao garoto. Sarah pulou do assento e o abraçou, no momento seguinte os dois estavam brigando para apertar as bochechas um do outro. Quando a calma foi restaurada por Annie, os garotos encontraram um novo problema; como colocar a mala de Hyuu no bagageiro. Foi uma discussão longa e complicada, para descobrirem como fariam isso, pontuada por reclamações e ironias, mas depois de uns quarenta minutos eles tinham um plano.

Obviamente que depois de praticamente uma acrobacia digna de circo e vários tombos, a mala de Hyuu estava junta das demais. E as crianças todas doloridas e com alguns roxos, eles voltaram a se sentar, discutindo novamente os assuntos triviais como férias e quadribol, antes de voltar ao assunto da seleção nessa altura, Harry apareceu na cabine, juntamente com um colega ruivo, um tanto desengonçado.

-Oi Sarah, oi pessoal – disse Harry sorrindo – Andaram duelando?

-Oi irmão traíra! E oi amigo do meu irmão traíra – disse Sarah mostrando a língua.

-Own, mas ela num é a dramática mais pentelha que vocês já viram! – disse Hyuu apertando suas bochechas.

-Ah! Vai cagar, Hyuu – disse Sarah tentando afastar as mão do amigo.

Os demais presentes na cabine riram, até Rony, que não era familiarizado com aquela turma se deu ao luxo de soltar um riso tímido. Era de conhecimento geral que Sarah tinha uma tendência a dramatizar tudo que lhe acontecia, principalmente se isso envolvesse Harry, de quem ela morria de ciúmes, para tudo, então uma atitude daquela era no mínimo animadora, pois ela ainda estava encarando a situação com certo humor.

-Agora falando sério, Sah, você está brava comigo? – perguntou Harry.

-Ah! Bom... Não, mas estou um pouco chateada. – disse Sarah meio sem graça – Você podia ter embarcado comigo, e ido procurar os seus amigos depois... Você sabia como...

-"Um Pouco", um pouco é minimizar demais o que você estava sentido não? – disse Audrey.

-Ignorem ela, por favor, ela sofre de Síndrome da Falta de Educação e Filtro! – disse Annie, dando um pedala na irmã.

Novamente a cabine se encheu de risos. Nesse momento outra pessoa chegou à porta da cabine, era uma garota, com cabelos fofos, castanhos, embora sua estatura não fosse alta, sua pose de mandona compensava qualquer falta de tamanho, também parecia bem irritada no momento.

-Por quê vocês estão demorando tanto? – esbravejou ela.

-Com toda essa sutileza, você só pode ser a Granger! – disse Sarah, já se irritando também.

-E quem seria você? – revidou a morena, analisando a garota de cima a baixo.

-Mione, essa é minha irmã, Sarah, Sah, essa é Mione – disse Harry tentando conter animosidade.

-Não gosto dela. – disse Sarah virando a cara.

-Olha aqui, sua fede... – começou Mione.

-Quem ficou cuidado da nossa cabine? – perguntou Harry cortando a discussão.

-Neville, ele estava sem cabine, ai falei para ficar conosco. – explicou Hermione.

-Certo. – disse Harry. – Hã, estamos indo então. Sah, estamos no quarto vagão. Se precisar.

-Ok, Tchau Harry, Tchau Rony. – disse ela.

Harry olhou significantemente para ela, mas antes mesmo que a menina se sentisse obrigada a corrigir, Hermione já saíra pisando duro, de volta ao vagão. Rony correu atrás dela, mas logo estava de volta, resmungando sobre teimosia e sensibilidade, o ruivo se jogou no assento, entre as gêmeas, perguntando sobre a moça da carrocinha de doces, quando Harry chamou para voltarem à cabine deles.

-Você nem me apresentou o pessoal – resmungou Rony se levantando.

-Ah! Esqueci, Rony, esses são Hyuu, Annie e Audrey Dixon, bom e a Sarah ficou obvio quem é. – disse Harry apontando cada um deles.

Rony cumprimentou todos, animado e sorrindo, as garotas e o Hyuu retribuíram o cumprimento com igual entusiasmo, até que ele olhou para as meninas de ambos os lados depois se virou para Harry ainda confuso.

-Pensei que as Dixons fossem gêmeas... – falou ele meio sem graça.

-Nós somos! – disse Audrey sorrindo.

-Mas somos bem diferentes, só isso – completou Annie.

-Vocês completam as frases uma da outra também? – perguntou Rony impressionado.

-Às vezes, quando é algo meio previsível – explicou Sarah, trocando figurinhas de sapos de chocolate com Hyuu. – Mas por quê o "também"?

-Chega a ser até irritante elas falando juntas... De verdade! – comentou Hyuu.

-Ah! Eu concordo, tenho dois irmãos gêmeos, e eles sabem irritar quando querem... – respondeu Rony.

-Certo, agora vamos Rony ? A Mione não vai ficar nada feliz... – comentou Harry, olhando significativamente para a irmã. – Vamos estar n...

-No quarto vagão – completou Sarah.

-Isso, no penúltimo vagão, e Sah... – continuou Harry contendo o riso.

-Comporte-se, por favor – completaram Hyuu, Annie e Audrey.

Todos riram da cena enquanto Sarah tentava se passar por santa, o que não dera muito certo, mas de qualquer maneira ninguém notara muito nisso, Harry e Rony saíram de lá rindo dos garotos... Logo os meninos voltaram a conversar animadamente, Hyuu e Sarah ainda trocavam cartas, Annie e Audrey estavam jogando xadrez de bruxo, contra a vontade da segunda, que perdia epicamente para a irmã. Depois de várias reclamações de Audrey, eles trocaram de jogo, os quatro começaram uma partida de snap explosivo, que acabou virando, duas, três, quatro, lá pela décima partida eles decidiram que seria bom trocar as roupas trouxas pelas vestes de Hogwarts.

Com o rosto sujo de fuligem e os dedos melecados de chocolates eles começaram um verdadeiro campeonato de par ou ímpar para decidir quem ficaria na cabine para se trocar, quinze minutos depois, percebendo que não havia resultado conclusivo, eles decidiram que somente uma das meninas deveria jogar, assim por livre e espontânea pressão, Audrey fora escolhida. Alguns minutos de tensão e expectativa depois as meninas se retiraram da cabine resmungando, enquanto se encaminhavam ao banheiro do trem.

Lá elas vislumbraram um fila gigantesca, capaz de desanimar qualquer um, as três se encostaram na parede, engatando em uma longa e polêmica discussão sobre times de quabribol e Casa de Hogwarts, levo uns quarenta minutos até que as meninas pudessem entrar para se trocar, mais algum tempo lá dentro, elas voltavam para a cabine rindo e se provocando, sem nem ao menos perceber quanto tempo havia passado. As garotas discutiam novamente as casas em que poderiam cair, que puxara o assunto dessa vez fora Audrey.

-Não sei não... Sou muito má pra ir para a Gryffyndor. – comentou Audrey

Sarah parou e pensou um pouco, enquanto Annie revirava os olhos tentando não rir da irmã, ela já tinha ciência de onde cairia, por mais que não fosse sua primeira escolha. Porém ela reconhecia que a casa também tinha qualidades muito boas, pensando naquilo, Annie não tinha total certeza de onde sua irmã cairia... Afinal, a loira tinha uma personalidade um tanto instável... Foi a voz de Sarah que acordou a menina.

-É... Você tem razão. – disse finalmente.

-Ouch! Sincera não? – disse Audrey contendo o riso.

-Sabe como é tive um bom exemplo – disse Sarah, olhando significantemente para a amiga.

-Juuura? Quem? – fingiu-se de inocente a outra.

Então Annie que andava à frente do grupo, somente rindo das outras duas até o momento, estancou olhando para frente, ao fazer isso acabou causando um pequeno acidente atrás de si, sua gêmea topara com ela, esse por sua vez, levou um encontrão de Sarah. Esfregando os narizes as meninas começaram a protestar no que Annie apontou um grupo de pessoas a frente.

A maioria era compostas de garotos grandalhões com cara de poucos amigos, pareciam eles, estarem provocando dois garotos menores que estavam no meio da roda, os meninos mais novos estavam com as varinhas em punho com cara de corajosos, mas ainda assim eles perdiam por uma desvantagem grande, eram dois contra seis, e os garotos da roda estava no mínimo no quinto ano. As meninas se entreolharam antes de correr ao socorro dos colegas.

Cinco minutos depois, a única diferença da cena era as proporções do problema, se antes era um pequeno grupo de alunos, atormentando novatos, agora era um verdadeiro dormitório, provocando os cinco, por que afinal as três se colocaram no meio da briga. Annie, Audrey, Sarah e os dois garotos estavam costas a costas, com as varinhas apontadas para seus intimidadores, tentando passar a idéia de que tinha algum controle da situação.

-Vocês sabem algum feitiço? – sussurrou Audrey aos garotos.

-Não... – disseram eles.

-Então acho que estamos ferrados. – disse Sarah.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou um monitor da Ravenclaw.

-Nada... – respondeu um dos sonserinos, se esquivando para longe.

-Vocês estão bem? – perguntou o monitor aos cinco.

-Aham... – confirmaram eles.

Despedindo-se uns dos outros, o grupo se dividiu em dois, os garotos foram na direção oposta de Sarah, Audrey e Annie. As meninas já estavam retomando seu caminho para a cabine, quando um dos garotos as chamou de volta.

-Como disseram que se chamavam? – perguntou o mais alto dos garotos, cabelo negro cacheados, corte curto, pele alva, olhos castanhos, meio magro.

-Annie, Audrey e Sarah – disse a menina apontando para si, para a gêmea e depois para a amiga. – e vocês?

-Erm... Eu sou David e ele é o Lucas... – respondeu o garoto de cabelos cacheados.

-São do primeiro ano? – perguntou Annie.

-Sim, quer dizer o David, eu to no segundo. – dessa vez quem respondeu foi Lucas.

-Certo... Então nos vemos na escola, certo? – disse Sarah muito sem jeito.

-Certo. – disse Lucas.

As meninas voltaram para a cabine, comentando o acontecido, dos mais diversos pontos de vistas; a brutalidade dos sonserinos, a sorte que tiveram, a impulsividade com a qual agiram, e – é claro – a gentileza e a beleza dos garotos, em grande parte essa discussão foi liderada por Audrey, que insistia que Lucas gostara de Sarah, que por sua vez teimava em dizer que a amiga tinha uma imaginação fértil demais, Annie escutava discussão contente em não fazer parte dela, sua irmã conseguia estressá-la nesse sentido. Ao chegarem a cabine que estavam, elas mudaram o assunto da conversa, e puseram-se a narrar o acontecimento para Hyuu.

Depois longa narrativa e dos vários comentários de todos os possíveis aspectos da experiência, Hyuu puxou o tabuleiro de xadrez olha significantemente para Annie. O garoto era muito inteligente, mas Annie era tão boa quanto, por isso as partidas entre eles era equilibradas e bem emocionante, apesar de cautelosas. As meninas se sentaram nos lugares onde estavam antes e ficaram sentadas assistindo Annie e Hyuu, o jogo parecia mais uma guerra em miniatura.

Lá para a quinta partida o trem deu um forte solavanco e parou logo em seguida, os garotos se ajeitaram nos lugares a tempo de ver as luzes piscarem e apagarem, no escuro os quatro trocavam olhares indagadores, foi Audrey quem quebrou o silencio.

-Chegamos? – perguntou ela, inclinando se sobre a irmã para ver pela janela.

-Não... Deveria ter uma estação aqui... Sem dizer que a viagem foi muito curta e... – explicava Sarah.

-Sah... Chega, a gente já entendeu. – cortou Hyuu no meio da explicação fazendo a fazer bico.

-Que estranho... – disse Annie.

-Que gêmea? – perguntou Audrey.

-É que ficou frio de repente e... Escuro, será? – comentava Annie pensativa.

-Annitiquinha, já entendemos, você é nerd, a gente não! Compartilhe...

Annie fez uma careta para Sarah que retribuiu a mesa, antes mesmo que Annie pudesse abrir a boca, a porta foi escancarada, era o monitor da Gryffindor.

-Estão todos bem? – perguntou alarmado.

-Si... Sim - responderam assustados os meninos.

-Que bom... Nós tivemos um problema no quarto vagão... – disse ele pensativo.

-Quarto vagão? – perguntou Sarah branca como a morte.

-Sim... – Disse monitor antes que acrescentasse algo a menina tinha saído para o corredor do vagão.

-Sarah! – gritaram os outros três.

Os fatos seguintes se passaram, para Sarah, inconstantes, ela poderia ter levado um segundo ou um dia para levantaram do seu assento, assim como poderia ter corrido por dois vagões ou o trem inteiro, mas na cabeça dela, as pessoas que ela esbarrava eram meros corpos sem rosto. A informação do monitor repetia-se em sua cabeça como uma terrível tortura, será que seu irmão estava bem? Será que ele sequer percebera o que estava ocorrendo? Será que ele estava sendo atacado agora mesmo?

Porém após algum tempo correndo, a menina percebera que não importava a força que impelisse nas pernas, ela simplesmente não conseguia correr mais rápido, era como se tudo a sua volta estivesse desacelerando, então, pelo sexto vagão, quanto ela sentiu o ar congelar em seus pulmões ela estancou. Mal sentiu quando seus amigos a alcançaram, ou quando o monitor tocou-lhe o ombro.

Saindo da cabine próxima eles viram; uma sombra negra disforme flutuando lenta e pesadamente, como se trouxesse consigo os pesares do mundo, por baixo dessa sombra vias duas mãos mortas cinzentas e podres, do capuz escapava uma respiração mais fria que o ar do vagão.

-Sarah! – Annie puxou o braço da amiga que parecia petrificada. – Sarah... – disse ela a chacoalhando já sentindo sua felicidade o abandonar – Olha pra cá! Sarah, vamos embora... Vamos voltar pro vagão... Vamos – e puxou Hyuu junto com ela e Sarah, o garoto estava pálido largado ao chão.

Audrey se agarrou ao braço da irmã que estava caminhando penosamente arrastando Hyuu e sendo seguindo por Sarah, Annie estava com uma aparência doentia. Os quatro caminharam silenciosamente até a cabine onde cada um tomou seu lugar nos bancos, onde se acomodaram respirando ofegantes.

Hyuu, que abria e fechava a boca pelos últimos quinze minutos, estava prestes a falar quando a porta se abriu e a criatura haviam encontrado no corredor parou na porta da cabine, os garotos se encolheram em direção a janela durante os quatro segundos que aquela criatura ficou na cabine os meninos sequer respiraram.

Somente quando o trem recomeçou a andar os meninos se ajeitaram no banco um pouco mais relaxados, dez minutos depois Hyuu tomou coragem para falar a primeira frase.

-O que era aquela coisa? – perguntou sério.

-Um dementador. – respondeu Annie no mesmo tom.

-Os guardas de Azkaban?

-Sim... Eles mesmos.

Sarah se levantou e saiu da cabine sem falar com ninguém foi a passos rápidos onde queria quando deram de cara com o dementador.

-Ela pirou? – perguntou Annie incrédula.

-Ela deve ta preocupada com o Harry, o monitor disse que tiveram um problema no quarto vagão, o vagão do Harry.

Quinze minutos depois ela voltou para a cabine mais calma, os meninos esperaram ela fechar a porta para perguntarem o que tinha acontecido. Sarah lhes disse que uma menina do segundo ano, Luna alguma coisa, e o Longbotton do terceiro tinha desmaiado.

O assunto se demorou um pouco na presença dos dementadores no trem e no porque dos tais desmaios, afinal apesar de todos estarem levemente pálidos do encontro anterior, achavam que desmaiar era um tanto quanto demais. E por ai foram as conversas... Harry e os amigos passaram na cabine que eles estavam para lhes desejarem boa sorte, e falarem que só se encontrariam na escola, assim os três pegaram as carruagens, enquanto os novos alunos estavam esperando para subirem nas tradicionais barquinhas.

Duas horas depois, algumas travessuras no cais e na salinha de espera para a seleção, estavam todos enfileirados em frente ao chapéu Seletor, que fazia sua tradicional apresentação, e tradicionalmente estavam todos nervosos, Hyuu já não sentia sua mão, de tanto que Sarah a apertava, Annie e Audrey não abriram a boca desde que desceram da barca, embora elas estivessem de braços dados desde então. Nervosismo, palmas, separação, discursos, comida, conversas, risos, conversa, cama. Assim acabava a primeira noite do ano.


	9. Profecia

Era mais uma manhã ensolarada de verão, e no interior da Inglaterra, o sol trazia consigo os primeiros movimentos, bules sendo esquentados, bocejos despontavam, aqui ou ali, uma porta abria dando passagem a um pai ou mãe trabalhador, que saia deixando seus filhos no mais profundo sono. Afinal, se não fosse para isso, de que serviam as férias? Em Godric's Hollow, um pequeno e curioso vilarejo inglês, a rotina não era diferente, nada dava sinal de alteração, os mesmo casais se cumprimentavam de manhã, os mesmo homens andavam apressados, as mesmas mães preparavam o café, exceto por um casal.

Um casal um tanto conhecido por lá, caminhava abraçado, andando devagar, cambaleando, ambos brancos como papel, o homem vinha abraçado a mulher, afagando seus cabelos vermelhos vivos, enquanto ela tentava conter os soluços... Embora não houvesse lágrimas em seus olhos, podia-se ver a dor e o desespero por trás daquele verde único.

Tiago se adiantou a porta, abrindo apressadamente, esquecendo-se das leis de sigilo da magia, ele colocou Lílian para dentro com todo cuidado, fechando e trancando a porta por cima do ombro, ele a sentou no sofá ainda consolando sua ruivinha. Ela era a mulher mais forte que ele conhecia, foram pouquíssimas as vezes que ele a virá tão desolada assim, ele estava preocupado.

Apontando a varinha para os utensílios da cozinha ele os fez se moverem, preparando o chá para Lily, ela adorava chá, mais do que o normal, ele sabia que deveria ajudá-la a se acalmar, mesmo que ele fosse um péssimo preparador de chá, e ele o era. Uma vez ele quase incendiara a cozinha, tentando fazer um chá, isso arrancara gostosas gargalhadas de sua esposa, mas agora não, agora a única coisa que cortava o silêncio eram os soluços trêmulos dela.

Seu coração apertava de vê-la assim, tudo que ele podia fazer era abraçá-la forte, afagando seus cabelos. Ele próprio não recebera a notícia bem, dois anos antes, Dumbledore o chamara até seu escritório, ele vira a mãe de Frank lá também, parecia que Dumbledore mesmo não queria tocar naquele assunto, após verem a profecia, ele entendia o receio, afinal, quem gostaria de ouvir aquilo? Tiago ficar quase um dia longe de casa, como não contar a Lílian que um dos filhos deles corria risco de vida, eminente? Não era possível, assim como não existiam palavras de consolo para ela agora.

-Por que? Porque Tiago? Ele é uma criança! – lamuriava ela entre os soluços.

-Eu não sei meu amor! Eu não sei, mas eu não vou deixar ele estar sozinho nessa luta, Lil's... Não vou deixar ele com esse peso só pra ele – falou baixo Tiago.

-Como vamos contar para ele? – perguntou Lily, finalmente levantando o rosto.

Seus olhos verdes estavam arregalados, mais verdes que nunca, embora o branco a sua volta fosse quase todo tomado pelo vermelho, Tiago tirou a última lágrima pendurada em seus cílios, com um movimento carinhoso, trazendo seu rosto para perto encostando sua testa na dela, encarando os olhos que o hipnotizaram no seu quarto ano. Ela continuava para ele, aquela ruivinha geniosa e sardenta, muito embora dela, só sobrassem os cabelos ruivos e o gênio, suas expressões infantis amadureceram bem como seu corpo, mas nada disso importava a ele, ela ainda era a mesma para Tiago.

-Dumbledore disse que nos ajudaria... Ele não acha bom, a Sarah ouvir isso... Diz que vai roubar a infância dela – disse Tiago num suspiro – Mas duvido que ela não veja a descobrir...

-Acha que Harry contaria? – sussurrou Lily.

-Não... Mas acho que Sarah iria investigar até descobrir, ela não aceita que ele saia correndo riscos sem ela...

-Oh! Tiago! Não é certo, não é... Como pode? Meus filhos! Meus bebês! Não posso permitir... – murmurava Lily, através do choro.

-Não vamos Lil's! Não... Eles vão perder a vida deles, não vou permitir aquele lunático... – Tiago, cuspia as palavras, cobertas por ódio – Vamos Lil's, vamos pensar em outra coisa! É o sétimo ano de Harry, lembra-se? A formatura! E é claro, ouvi dizer que temos conhecer uma certa ruiva...

Ali estava, mesmo que coberto por lágrimas e olhares dolorosos, um sorriso, aquele sorriso leve, divertido e dolorido ao mesmo tempo, o sorriso que Tiago batalhara tanto em seu tempo de escola, para ter, afinal, de Lílian, ele só recebera o desprezo, por anos e mais anos, ele não passara de um moleque mimado aos olhos de sua amada, o que ele fora, por alguns anos. Estranho como tempos assim traziam pensamentos antigos, como nos enchem de nostalgia.

Não fora fácil trazer Lílian a sua normalidade, ele não diria acalmá-la, não. Certamente nada seria capaz de acalmar um pai que sabia que seu filho seria usado como bucha de canhão em uma guerra sem lógica. Ele não ofendera sua inteligência, jamais lhe disse que tudo seriam flores, ele não mentiria para Lílian. Enquanto ela preparava um almoço, que já começava a provocar o estomago de Tiago, ele estava enterrado em arquivos do Quartel General.

Como um reflexo ele olhou para escada, ele via claramente ali, uma garotinha de cabelos trançados, castanhos, de cara fechada, escondendo um bicho de pelúcia nas costas, a sua frente estava um garoto uns dois palmos mais alto, com uma expressão igualmente irritada, de braços cruzados e cabelos arrepiados, os olhos verdes por trás da armação faiscavam para a irmã. Eles deviam ter uns cinco ou seis anos... Ele lembrava como a cena lhe arrancara risadas, até que Lílian mandou separar a briga. Como estariam eles? Agora que não eram mais crianças, ele não podia os manter vinte quatro horas debaixo de seus olhos.

– – / – –

As cortinas pesadas estavam corridas, no quarto, dois colchões ocupavam o chão, muito embora um deles estivesse vazio, e a cama abrigasse duas meninas ao invés de uma, ambas quase caindo. Tudo estava quieto, apesar da bagunça de proporções épicas que tomava o recinto. Na cama, repousavam uma loira e uma morena, de traços bastante similares, no colchão mais próximo, uma garota de cabelos castanhos quase mel, se esparramava, e do lado de fora da cama dois garotos tramavam.

Lentamente, amaldiçoando cada ruído mais forte que produziam eles adentraram no quarto, as gêmeas se mexeram na cama, porém Sarah continuou imóvel abraçando seu pomo, a paz do quarto estava para acabar. Com um último sorriso sacana, cada um dos meninos tomou impulso e pulou; Hyuu se jogou sobre Audrey e Annie, enquanto Harry, é claro, se embolava com Sarah no colchão.

Os risos ecoavam pelo quarto, as brigas já haviam sido trocadas, até o ponto que Audrey e Sarah estavam esticadas no chão do banheiro, segurando a barriga, dolorida, rindo de não se agüentarem, enquanto isso Hyuu e Annie travavam uma luta épica de travesseiros, Harry não passava de uma sombra que se esgueirava pelo quarto em busca de novas vitimas. Um grito entre cortado por uma risada, e duas garotas corriam de volta para o quarto.

Foi nesse clima que a mãe de Audrey entrou no quarto, foi necessário um feitiço amplificador para que ela se fizesse ouvir, risadas, e provocações, os cinco seguiram para a larga cozinha dos Dixons. O café da manhã era simples, pães variados, frios, manteiga cream cheese, sucrilhos, leite, suco, mesmo assim quando terminaram de comer todos se sentiam esturricados. Voltando para o quarto das meninas, sentaram-se envolta da cama para conversar, Annie, trançava tranquilamente os cabelos cor de chocolate de Sarah, que discutia com o irmão sobre Quadribol, enquanto Hyuu tentava explicar uma teoria de poções para Audrey.

Eles cresceram naquele pequeno vilarejo bruxo, havia pouquíssimos adolescentes por ali, assim só lhes restavam ficar juntos. Não eram exatamente melhores amigos, Annie pertencia a Sonserina, Hyuu pertencia a Corvinal, enquanto Sarah, Audrey e Harry pertenciam a Grifinória. Muito embora Harry costumasse a andar mais com seus amigos na escola, Hermione e Rony, o que o afastava de Sarah, sua irmã e sua melhor amiga não conseguiam se entender... Muito embora ele fizesse diversas tentativas.

Luize Dixon olhava pela janela da cozinha, Harry, estava encostado em uma árvore, rindo, enquanto Sarah e Hyuu discutiam alguma coisa, se cutucando e provocando. Sempre fora assim, aquelas crianças cresceram entre quatro paredes, principalmente os irmãos Potter, ela lembrava bem de como fora difícil encontrar Lily, quanto tempo levara para saber que a amiga tinha filhos.

Os olhos de Luize correram para suas gêmeas, ela considerava as filhas bastante unidas, mesmo que pertencessem a casas opostas, mas ainda sim, perto de Harry e Sarah, Annie e Audrey eram duas crianças briguentas. Não lembrava-se de ver os dois brigando seriamente uma única vez.

Logo estavam todos cansados e sujos, ao longo da curta escadaria da casa dos Dixon podia-se ouvir a discussão pelo banheiro, obviamente, que a discussão se prolongou por mais alguns minutos, os meninos se arrastaram a sua suíte, rindo enquanto as meninas discutiam fervorosamente. Embora Luize desconhecesse o resultado da discussão, quarenta e cinco minutos depois estavam todos em sua cozinha, lambuzando os dedos de chocolate.

Foi nesse ponto que ele chegou, Tiago Potter entrou no recinto, provocando os garotos, como sempre, parecia que aquela era uma pessoa que nunca cresceria, ele cumprimentou Luize rapidamente, antes que Harry e Sarah se despedissem dela. Nesses tempos andar algumas ruas no anoitecer já era perigoso.

Tiago e Harry se divertiam com as palavras e os gesto, propositalmente cômicos de Sarah, nada felicitava a mais que a risada de ambos, fosse por ter sido criada presa a seu irmão e seus pais, ou fosse de sua personalidade, a garota simplesmente parecia ligada por um laço quase mágico a eles.

Mal tinham cruzado a solteira da porta, Lílian já ouvia as risadas, seu rosto não estava mais inchado do choro, embora seus olhos brilhassem mais do que o normal, Harry sorriu para ela como sempre fazia, interiormente Tiago riu-se. Seu filho podia ser sua imagem escarrada por fora, mas seu interior era todo, Lílian.

Os dois foram até a cozinha, ele via o cenho franzido de Harry e a expressão ausente de Lílian; a Guerra. Eles falavam disso, sem duvida alguma, um suspiro escapou por entre os lábios de Tiago, não conseguiam evitar, desde o ano anterior Harry vinha os questionando sobre isso, ele queria participar da Ordem, entrar no Quartel dos Aurores, parecia ontem que Tiago o carregava de cavalinho nas costas.

Seu olhar correu pela sala de estar, lá estava ela, seu olhar perdido na janela, abraçada ao pequeno pomo de pelúcia. O maroto caminhou até a filha mais nova, sorrateiramente, quando finalmente alcançou, reprimiu o sorriso fazendo cócegas nela. O riso de Sarah encheu a sala, a cozinha e o escritório, era um som maravilhoso para ele, a risada dela, na verdade a risada de qualquer um dos três... Finalmente sobre pedidos incessantes dela, Tiago parou sorrindo, encontrando sua expressão espelhada no rosto da filha.

-Acho bom essa preocupação toda não ser sobre garotos, Sarah Potter, ou vai descobrir que posso te seguir vinte quatro horas por dia – disse Tiago, sério.

-Certo, papai! Mas não se preocupe, meninos não são um problema para mim... – disse sorrindo travessa.

-COMO ASSIM? – perguntou Tiago.

Lilian e Harry correram a sala ao ouvir o grito de Tiago, que a essa altura continuava encarando Sarah, abismado, enquanto a mesma estava deitada no chão rindo até não poder mais. Harry riu baixinho balançando a cabeça enquanto sua mãe revirava os olhos indo para a cozinha, provavelmente para descontar a raiva nos utensílios domésticos.

-Qual o assunto? – perguntou Harry se jogando no sofá.

-Harry! Você devia cuidar da sua irmã... – disse Tiago sério. – Ela não pode sair por ai...

-Ficando com todo mundo? – perguntou Sarah sarcástica.

-Claro! É minha menininha! E por isso...

-Que tenho mais razões ainda para ficar com todo mundo! – retrucou ela.

-Não que ela realmente fique... – completou Harry abafando o riso.

-Certo! Desisto, podem falando, vocês dois. – reclamou Tiago.

-Pai, a Sarah não sai com todo mundo, muito embora, existam mais garotos afim dela do que nos gostaríamos... – começou Harry.

-Discordo nesse ponto maninho! – reclamou Sarah – Os meninos gostam da Audrey, eu sou só a melhor amiga fofinha!

Tiago olhou mais calmo e solidário, Harry imitou um ato tipo de Lily, revirando os olhos, fazendo o pai rir. Para ele, não importava com quem comparassem, Sarah era a menina mais linda do mundo, e embora ele soubesse, que como ele, ela não era lá muito santa, não havia como, não ver a menina de trancinhas no quintal, fazendo as folhas voarem e mudarem de cor, quando olhava para sua filha. Harry também parecia partilhar da opinião de seu pai, Audrey era amiga dele também, mas ela era, na opinião do garoto, a personificação de uma fantasia tão comum que perdia a graça... Ela era perfeita demais, mas talvez ele simplesmente estivesse habituado com a presença dela.

-Você é muito mais que a garota fofinha, querida! – disse Tiago sorrindo – Não quero vê-la pensando assim nunca mais.

-Fica difícil! – reclamou ela.

-Ei! Pai, tio Remo mandou notícias da França? – perguntou Harry mudando de assunto.

-É mesmo Ti, faz tempo que não falamos com ninguém das antigas – comento Lily se sentando no sofá. – Sarah, você e as meninas não iam em uma festa?

-É daqui dois dias... Não quero ir – resmungou Sarah.

-Como assim, Sarah? – perguntou Lily surpresa.

-Sei lá! Não gosto da menina, aqui é todo mundo fofocando de todo mundo, iria porque gosto de dançar, não quero as pessoas comentando sobre o como eu danço! – desabafou ela.

Harry se largou no chão ao lado de Sarah, pondo a mão sobre a cabeça da irmã, chacoalhando de um lado para o outro contendo o riso. Em certos momentos, a maioria deles, desde que descobrira que Voldemort tinha uma implicância anormal para com ele, que era essa razão de sua família viver escondida, Sarah fora seu porto seguro. Em seu primeiro ano, quando o enfrentara pela primeira vez, Harry entra em choque, ele não conseguia acreditar, nem entender, porque aquilo acontecera... Mal aproveitara a festa de fim de ano, ao chegar em casa, seus pais não perguntaram do ocorrido, eles sabiam, simplesmente o abraçaram, forte, e o deixaram subir para o quarto. Naquela época, Sarah tinha apenas nove anos, ela era uma criança, mas mesmo assim, a passos vacilantes, ela entrou no quarto do irmão, e se sentou ao seu lado, dizendo que estava tudo bem, que eles estava juntos, fora ali que começara, desde então ele confidenciara-se sempre com Sarah.

Embora a garota fosse bem imatura, quando Harry contava sobre Voldemort, ela se transformava, assumia feições sérias e pensativas, a não ser quando soltava uma piada infame para descontrair o irmão. Sarah era uma pessoa bem mais forte que ele, ela o procurava para saber de notícias, olhava de longe para ter certeza que ele não lhe escondia nada, o abraçava sempre que ele ficava quieto demais. Sim, ele se tornara de certa forma dependente da irmã, era como se ela o impedisse de pirar, mesmo que em alguns casos ela simplesmente sorrisse torto e lhe disse que ele estava realmente em maus lençóis.

Porém em assuntos cotidianos como aqueles ele a via vacilar várias vezes, por mais que ela se forçasse a disfarçar. Apesar das brincadeiras, fora poucas vezes que ele a vira envolvida com algum garoto, e – mesmo que lhe doesse admitir – dessas poucas vezes, ela acabava as vezes por se magoar bastante. Do seu ponto de vista, em alguns aspectos, sua irmã ainda era uma criança... Enquanto em outros ela era adulta até demais, porém eram coisas bastante independentes, era como ver duas pessoas diferentes.

-Se quiser, eu vou com você – disse ele, cutucando as bochechas irmã.

-Você odeia essas festas! – retrucou ela.

-É... Mas eu amo essa pentelha que chamo de irmã!

Tiago e Lílian sorriram um para o outro, muito embora seus filhos pudessem ter que enfrentar o que nenhuma pessoa, mesmo o mais experiente dos aurores, devesse ser condenada a enfrentar, eles pareciam mais que prontos, e agora, mais que nunca era inegável que a não era possível separá-los, muito menos esconder a profecia de um deles. Só lhes restava admitir, que eles não eram crianças ordinárias, e que carregavam um sina que nem seus pais poderiam retirar.

-Certo, quero os três na mesa, agora! – disse Lily se levantando.

-Comiidaa! – exclamou Sarah praticamente pulando do chão, fazendo o irmão e o pai rirem.

Como sempre a refeição fora barulhenta, cheia de risadas e provocações, Lílian se pegava observando sua família com um sorriso bobo no rosto, quem diria que aquela Lílian Evans, a monitora certinha e meticulosa, se casaria com o maior baderneiro de sua época, e que se sentaria em uma mesa, observando uma garota de quinze anos, e um garoto de quase dezessete, brigando para ver quem passava molho na cara do outro primeiro, enquanto seu marido ria, incitando-os continuar com provocações horríveis, ela não conseguia mais lembrar da época que se sentava com Severo Snape, falando mal dos Marotos, não conseguia mais entender, como se deixara apaixonar por Amos Diggory, ou então como pudera odiar o homem que agora ela não poderia viver sem. Ela fora trazida de volta a terra ao sentir uma mão quente tocar a sua própria, olhando para sua direita, ela viu Tiago a observando com o mesmo sorriso que ela exibia.

-Te amo, ruivinha – disse ele baixinho, enquanto inclinava-se na direção dela depositando um beijo terno em seus lábios.

-Ah! Mãe! Pai! Qual é! A gente precisa mesmo ver isso? – reclamou Sarah risonha, frustrando Tiago.

-Vou mandar o Sirius te acompanhar nessa tal festa! – ameaçou Tiago.

-Você não está falando sério – constatou a menina ao som das risadas do irmão.

-Ah! Estou, e como estou – continuou Tiago sorrindo malignamente.

-Você quer, literalmente, me matar de vergonha papai! – resmungou Sarah.

-Quanta crueldade pai... – comentou Harry contendo o riso – Posso filmar maninha?

-Mas você é um traíra mesmo, hein, Harry? – retrucou ela.

-Só estou tentando conseguir a notícia do ano! – respondeu ele sorrindo.

-Viu o que fez, Tiago? Está causando a discórdia entre nossos filhos! – falou, Lilian rindo. – Não se preocupe Sarah, nenhum mico que Sirius fizer você pagar, vai superar o que ele fez seu pai passar.

Nesse momento, a cena se inverteu, Tiago que estava sorrindo satisfeito e divertido, pareceu sentir-se bastante desconfortável com o assunto, o que era algo bastante raro , agora que exibia a sorriso travesso era Sarah. A semelhança das expressões faciais dela e de Tiago ainda impressionava Lilian. Harry por outro lado, já tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir... Lílian sorriu para o marido, tentando se salvar...

-Opa! Histórias incriminadoras? Eu quero ouvir! – Falou Sarah animada.

-Pai... Não era você que dizia que se alguém vê você fazendo algo comprometedor, você deve ir atrás da pessoa e apagar a memória da mesma? – comentou rindo Harry.

-Há! É Assim Tiago Potter? – disse Lílian, fuzilando o marido com os olhos.

-Lil, ruivinha, lírio, amor, você acha que eu faria uma coisa dessas com você?

-Não seei! O que o Harry disse, meio que te compromete...

-Viu só Harry? Por isso que as dicas que te dou ficam entre a gente! – reclamou Tiago fazendo bico.

-Hey! Porque eu não ganho dicas? – perguntou Sarah.

-Talvez porque você já cause confusão demais sem elas? – respondeu Harry.

Sarah suspirou orgulhosa jogando os cabelos para trás divertida, arrancando risadas dos presentes.

-Sei que sou demais, mas fazer o quê, tenho que ser modesta também... – disse ela convencida.

-Muito bem engraçadinhos, louça – disse Lilian sorrindo para os filhos.

Harry e Sarah reclamaram, imploram, e tentaram subornar a mãe, mas essa foi irredutível, assim os irmãos se arrastaram para a cozinha, conformados com a sua sina de ter que lavar a louça. Harry assumiu a responsabilidade, lavando, os pratos e talheres, enquanto Sarah, sentada no balcão secava-os e guardava, conversando com o irmão tranquilamente.

O casal observava os filhos, abraçados na sala, como pareciam crianças inocentes e normais dali, quem poderia dizer que a profecia se referia a um deles, olhando-os assim? Ninguém, Tiago olhava Harry cuidadosamente... Ele o vira se transformar em homem, do garoto magricela, apaixonado por quadribol, ao homem que agora olhava para sua irmã, com olhos quase tão cansados como os de Lily, ou os do próprio Tiago. Não havia como negar, Harry não era mais criança... Tiago arriscava dizer que desde seus 15 anos, ele não fora mais criança.

Seu olhar caiu sobre Sarah, que estava tentando jogar água em Harry, enquanto este fingia bater nela, com o pano de pratos, arrancando gargalhadas da irmã... Os olhares eram diferentes, embora Harry risse abertamente, podiasse ver a sombra que ele carregava. Sarah por outro lado exalava o lado infantil e divertido dela, como se nada no mundo pudesse lhe fazer mal... Como eles se davam tão bem? Eram tão diferentes...

Lily estava parada ao seu lado observando os dois com uma expressão extremamente protetora e doce, ele acariciou sua bochecha, com dois dedos, gentilmente, logo viu as orbes dela se fecharem e um sorriso se espalhar pelo rosto de sua ruivinha tão amada...

No minuto seguinte, sem entender muito bem como, ela estava no meio da sua sala de estar, rodopiando, e valsando com Tiago, risonha ela meneou a cabeça se acomodando melhor nos braços do marido. Como podia alguém lhe trazer tanta tranqüilidade, em um ato tão simples? Acariciando o rosto dele, sem tirar os olhos dos castanhos esverdeados do maroto a sua frente, ela chegou a conclusão que era simplesmente uma natureza interna que poucas pessoas eram dotadas.

A fim de deixar os pais a sós, Harry e Sarah subiram as escadas o mais silenciosamente possível, segurando o riso, no andar de cima, ambos entraram no quarto do menino, risonhos, e um pouco molhados devido a guerra de água que Sarah iniciara... Embora Harry estivesse cansado, e sua cama parecesse convidativa, ele tinha algo importante para falar com sua irmã, embora o que quer que fosse, se perdeu no momento que ele a viu valsando sozinha, depois de rir-se um pouco com a cena, ele sorrateiramente se aproximou, pegando a sua mão e cintura, acompanhando em sua valsa silenciosa, as risadas.

-Não sei porque não quer ir no tal baile... Você não dança nada mal maninha! – observou o menino.

-Mais da metade da dança é responsabilidade de quem está conduzindo – retrucou a irmã.

-Acho isso furada! E acho que você devia ir! – insistiu ele – Queria eu poder me preocupar só com essas coisas...

Nesse ponto ambos pararam de dançar, Harry estava cabisbaixo perdido em pensamentos, que aos olhos de sua irmã não deviam ser nada agradáveis, ela se esquecia com freqüência que suas reclamações cotidianas, eram extremamente frívolas próximas as de Harry, sem que soubessem porque, ele era perseguido por Lord Voldemort, dito por muitos o pior bruxo das trevas do século. Sem se conter ela envolveu o irmão em seus braços apertando-o.

-Odeio quando faço você se sentir assim... Queria que fosse comigo... Não é justo Harry! Você é uma pessoa boa demais, para acontecer com você. – murmurou Sarah.

-Não foi isso que quis dizer! – defendeu-se Harry. – Sério Sah, você é minha irmãzinha e sempre foi a única que nunca disse aquela frase odiosa!

-Porque seria mentira! E Não mentimos um pro outros! – respondeu ela sentindo seus olhos umedecerem – ainda lembro! De quando o ministro mandou os Dementadores revistarem o trem, porque várias informações estavam vazando...

-Você não devia ter saído andando pelo trem...

-Você não entende! Eu... Eu fiquei com medo, com tanto medo... Como podia encarar algo que fosse personalizar meus piores medos, sem nem saber quais eram esses? E ai pensei em você, e como me contou da possessão do professor de DCAT, da câmara secreta...

-Não devia ter te contado nada disso! Sabia, só te deixa preocupada!

-E eu ia ficar sabendo pelo Dumbledore? Pior ainda! Só fui verificar... Não estou reclamando... Só que... Eu sou sua irmã tenho total e completo direito de ser super protetora!

-Tirando o fato que você é a caçula aqui! – retrucou Harry.

No momento seguinte, ele puxara irmã abraçando , dando-lhe um belo croque, enquanto a mesma tentava se soltar em meio de risadas e reclamações sobre seu cabelo, não que o menino tivesse prestado muita atenção... Eles continuaram conversando bastante, sobre assuntos um pouco mais leves, até que Harry percebeu as piscadas de Sarah ficando mais freqüentes e pesadas, assim ele a arrastou para o quarto da própria.

Algum tempo depois, deitado em sua cama, após deixar sua irmã no quarto, agarrada ao pomo de pelúcia, velho e puído, Harry pensava em sua vida, nas experiências que ele havia tido. No final do ano anterior Dumbledore lhe revelara bastante sobre as razões da perseguição que o assombrava, desde seu primeiro ano. Se em algum momento ele tivera alguma esperança de ser um garoto normal, o diretor fez com que essa sumisse. Agora tudo que ele queria era entender direito aquela maldição que o perseguia... Embora ele não reclamasse dos raros momentos de normalidade que lhe era propiciados...

N/A: Assim! Prometi a mim mesma que não faria isso... Pelo simples fato que sou orgulhosa. Sou mesmo.

Mas não sei se vocês estão ou não gostando da fic, ou lendo, então estou humilde aqui, pedindo para voces comentarem...

Por favor... Já me disseram que quando se Le uma fic e não comenta o autor morre

E eu sou muito jovem pra morrer, então comentem por favorzinho, sim?


End file.
